Save You , Save Me
by Maya05
Summary: La vie est fragile, un accident, un ennemi est tout peu basculer. Heureusement, les amis sont là pour aider mais arriveront-il a temps?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde. Je suis novice pour les fics de Teen Wolf et il y a bien longtemps que j'avais arrêtée d'écrire. Mais depuis plusieurs jours j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête alors la voici.

D'ailleurs je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je n'ai pas de Beta.

Bonne lecture a vous et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

. Chapitre 1 .

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, la lune presque pleine était cachée par d'épais nuages. Une pluie danse se déversait sur son pare-brise ou ses essuies glaces grisaient avec fracas. Ce bruit l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de passer une vitesse, son pied s'écrasa sur sa pédale d'accélération. Il devait aller plus vite, le temps ne s'y prêtait pas mais la situation oui.

Il devait rejoindre Scott est la bande, son cœur manquant un battement quand il pensa à Lydia, elle ne serait pas là. Et pour cause, l'urgence était pour elle! Il avait entendu via la fréquence de la police qu'il y avait une disparition. Ça ne l'avait pas inquiétait outre mesure, après tout s'était le boulot de son père. Cependant, ce dernier l'avait appelé la voix grave lui annonçant que cette personne était Lydia Martin.

Son cerveau s'était alors mis à bouillonner, que faire? La première chose, appeler Scott et tous les autres. Faire un plan. Les priorités! Qui l'avait kidnappé, il y avait-il kidnapping? Ou était-ce ses pouvoirs? La jeune fille avait été mise à rude épreuve ces derniers temps. Ce qu'il s'était passé à Eichen House avait intensifié ses pouvoirs de Banshee. Elle avait beau les contrôler de mieux en mieux, une fausse note pouvait toujours arriver. Stiles pesta contre son volant, Lydia n'aurait jamais du traverser tous ça!

Stiles fulminait, ne pouvaient-il pas avoir un moment de paix? Toutes ses merdes leurs arrivaient dans la gueule. Et la dernière en date avait été très éprouvante pour tout le monde . Le moteur ronronna de plus belle, il devait arriver au plus vite chez son ami. Soudain le pied de Stiles lâcha l'accélérateur pour s'écraser sur la pédale de frein, ses mains tournaient avec violence le volant et là, il perdit tout contrôle de son véhicule.

Shérif Stilinski n'avait pas eu une journée reposante, loin de là! Et elle ne se finissait pas en douceur non plus. La disparition de Lydia l'inquiétait et tous ses hommes étaient dehors à sa recherche. Et voilà que maintenant on lui annonçait un accident de la route.

Quand son interlocuteur lui précisa la direction de la route et la Jeep, ses sens étaient tous en éveils. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac et sa main avait déjà lâché le téléphone pour attraper la clef de sa voiture.

Ça ne pouvait-être que Stiles et puis son collègue avait cette voix étrange, il le savait, s'était son fils l'accidenté! Et tous ça, s'était de ça faute, s'était lui qui l'avait prévenu pour Lydia, et il le connaissait trop bien, il avait du pousser cette stupide voiture et part ce temps, ça ne pardonnait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, lui-même roulait vite et la sirène ruait dehors. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volent alors qu'il fulminait! Merde! Il en avait assez de ses merdes ! Son boulot était devenu bien trop compliqué avec tous ce surnaturel et il se reposait bien trop sur Scott et son fils !

Il vit au loin les lumières de ses collègues et de l'ambulance. Il se stoppa net sortant en trombe de son véhicule, la pluie gêna sa vision, mais il remarqua le tronc d'arbre en plein milieu de la route. Cela lui semblant bizarre ok, il pleuvait à sceau mais il n'y avait pas de vent et un tronc de la sorte ne pouvait pas se rompre et finir sur la national. Cependant, il chassa cette pensée quant-il vit la voiture. Cette dernière avait du faire plusieurs tonneaux avant de finir sa course sur le bas côté . Le flanc écrasé contre un arbre, le toit à l'envers.

Cette vision était une horreur, son cœur manquant un battement, la peur était bien présente dans ses veines et il se mit à courir tout en criant le prénom de son fils à plein poumons.

_ STILES!

Il arriva à hauteur de l'ambulance mais rien, ses occupants le regardaient d'un air penaud et le Shérif ne comprenait pas alors il se dirigea vers la Jeep mais il fut soudainement stoppé par Parrish . Stilinski tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais en vain .

_ Lâche-moi!

_ Il n'est pas là!

_ Parrish laisse-moi aller l'aider!

_ Shérif!

_ Pourquoi personne ne bouge? Cria-t-il apeuré.

Son regard perça celui de son adjoint mais Parrish ne se démonta pas et il répéta calmement.

_ A notre arrivés, il n'y avait personne.

_ Quoi?

_ Stiles n'est pas dans la Jeep.

Le Shérif fronça les sourcils, comment ça? Il y avait bien quelqu'un au volant?

_ Il a peut-être été éjecté? Souffla-t-il avec horreur.

_ Non, on a tous balayés. On a rien trouvés.

Le Shérif se dégagea et Parrish le laissa faire en le suivant de près. Le père de Stiles approcha de l'épave et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la portière conducteur. Cette dernière était ouverte. Était-il sorti? L'espoir que Stiles va bien, lui viens en tête, peut-être avait-il fini la route à pied. Toutefois, cette idée ne resta pas longtemps, la route était encore longue pour arriver chez Scott. De plus, il aperçut du sang, pas en grande quantité mais ça voulait bel et bien dire que son fils n'en était pas sorti indemne!

Il se redressa, se tourna vers son adjoint, ce dernier pouvait lire son angoisse sur ses traits, sur son regard, sur sa façon de se tenir.

_ Mettez un avis de recherche sur mon fils! Je veux tous le monde sur cette affaire. Qu'on retrouve mon fils et Lydia!

Son timbre était presque inaudible et dure. Il y avait de la tension et quoi de plus normal? Parrish abdiqua est disparu aussi vite. Le Shérif quant-à-lui sorti son téléphone et composa le numéro de Scott avec un maigre espoir de savoir son fils en sécurité. Pourtant, il le savait au fond de lui. Stiles était en danger et cette idée lui glaça le sang.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, je voudrais m'excuser pour la mise en page du premier chapitre. J'ai perdu la main avec le site et j'ai un peu merdé, du coup le chapitre fait un peu effet pâté ce que je déteste. Je ne sais pas trop comment y remédier mais je vais tenter de faire attention avec celui-ci et les autres.

Autre chose, j'ai oubliée de préciser que l'histoire se passe après la saison 5. L'histoire de la bête et tous le reste est réglé. Je ne rentre pas dans les détails de comment ça c'est fini etc... j'en fais juste allusion parfois.

Voilà, bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas a laisser un petit commentaire bon comme mauvais.

* * *

. Chapitre 2 .

Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche, les yeux clos, son crâne, oh mon dieu, oui, son crâne était douloureux. Un concert de marteau piqueur s'amusait à le maltraiter. Il tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il devait réitérer l'expérience. Au bout de longues minutes ses paupières s'ouvraient mais sa vue était floue. Ce qui lui provoqua un mal de crâne horrible et une envie de gerber. Il les referma aussi vite gémissant une nouvelle fois. Bon dieu qu'il avait mal et pas qu'à la tête.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois l'expérience, plus doucement et malgré l'envie de vomir, il garda ses paupières ouvertes. Sa vue était toujours aussi floue. Il grimaça, ses bras lui faisait mal et son flanc encore plus! Il leva alors le regard vers le haut. Sa vision devenait moins trouble, et là, il remarqua ses mains liées ensemble par une chaîne, cette dernière était accrochée à un anneau le maintenant à quelques mètres du sol. D'ailleurs, il baissa le regard et il remarqua que ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le planché. Il grimaçait de plus belle, son flanc était super douloureux.

Où était-il? Comment avait-il atterri ici? Son regard balaya la pièce. Il y faisait sombre, pourtant des rayons du jour transperçaient si et là. Des planches de bois masquaient les fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Une chaise bien ancrée au sol par des visses et une table trop loin pour qu'il peut voir ce qu'il y a dessus. Sans parler du froid qu'il faisait ici. ses mains et ses pieds étaient gelés. Chaque respiration faisait transparaître de la bouée et une vive douleur dans ses côtes.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri ici, mais là, il se rappela son accident. Ce tronc était sorti de nul par, il avait perdu le contrôle et soudain, le noir complet. Sûrement sa tête douloureuse. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime mais une chose était sûr, la disparition de Lydia devait avoir un rapport avec la sienne!

Il devait se sortir de là! Alors, il tenta de faire passer la chaîne par dessus l'ouverture de l'anneau mais tous ce qu'il réussi à faire, c'est gémir. La douleur de ses côtes se répandait dans tous son corps. Chaque mouvement était une torture. Son mal de crâne se multiplia et il se retenu de ne pas vomir le peu qu'il avait dans son estomac. Il était sur d'une chose, il devait avoir une belle commotion .

_ Ok, ne pas bouger! Se dit-il à lui-même.

Il ne se sentait pas bien et ça franchement, ce n'était pas cool du tout.

* * *

Scott venait de raccrocher avec le Shérif est son teint était devenu tout un coup blanc. Kira est les autres le fixaient intensément et plus ou moins inquiet.

_ Quoi? ils ont retrouvé Lydia? Demanda Kira très angoissée.

Au vu de l'expression de loup-garou s'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle et là, elle imaginait le pire pour son amie. Alors vite qu'il parle.

_ Elle est morte ? Demanda de but en blanc Malia le regard grand ouvert.

D'ailleurs pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écoutée la conversation? Non mais des fois, elle était vraiment bête ! Et puis, elle ne voulait pas que Lydia meurt! Pas après tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour la sauver dernièrement.

_ Non, non, elle n'est pas morte! Répondit Scott en lui lançant de gros yeux.

_ Ben quoi? Tu as à ce regard de chien battu là! On vois bien qu'il y a un truc louche! Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

Scott roula des yeux mais il y avait autre chose de plus urgent que se prendre la tête. Alors il se mit à raconter ce que le Shérif venait de lui annoncer.

_ Stiles a eu un accident de voiture.

_ Il va bien? Le coupa Malia inquiète.

Scott la fixa, il sentit tous les regards sur lui et il resta la bouche ouverte ne sachant que répondre.

_ Quoi? vas-y lâche le morceau! Ronchonna-t-elle.

C'est vrai, elle y tenait à son Stiles, ils avaient beau ne plus être ensemble, il restait son Stiles! Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit abîmé.

_ Ils ont trouvés sa Jeep à quelques kilomètres sur la national, elle a fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de finir à l'envers contre un arbre.

_ Et Stiles? Questionna Liam.

_ On ne sait pas.

_ Quoi? Répliqua Kira les sourcils fronçaient.

_ Il n'y avait personne dans la voiture, juste un peu de sang, ce qui signifie qu'il était bien dans la Jeep. Mais pas de Stiles!

Scott était inquiet, comment allait son ami? Où était-il? Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore une fois à Beacon Hills? A chaque fois qu'il finissait une affaire, un truc leurs tombaient dessus!

_ D'abord Lydia, puis Stiles? Vous trouvez pas ça étrange? Questionna Malia.

_ Quelqu'un s'en prend directement à nous. Continua Kira.

_ Qui? Demanda Liam.

_ ça, c'est à nous de le découvrir! Repris Scott d'une voix rauque.

On s'en prenait directement à lui et à ses amis! Ils allaient les retrouver et faire payer la personne qui est responsable de tous ça!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici un new chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente, je bossais et j'ai pas eu trop le temps pour le poster. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

. Chapitre 3 .

Le temps était long, le sommeil l'avait pris, quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures et le réveil avait été brutal. Un cauchemar et voilà que la douleur s'était réveillée de plus belle. Sa position n'avait pas changé, ça en devenait douloureux pour ses bras. Il ne sentait même plus ses mains. Et le froid n'arrangeait rien, il n'arrêtait pas de grelotter. Et pour cause, on était en plein hiver et ce putain de tordu, l'avait laissé en tee-shirt et l'avait mis pied nu. Comment se retenir de trembler?

Soudain le silence fut rompu, ses sens se mettait en alerte, il tendit l'oreille, une porte, une voix rauque et des gémissements? Une autre porte, celle de cette pièce. Derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas voir mais entendait tous! Ses poils se dressaient sur ses bras quant-il reconnut la voix de la plaintive. Lydia...

_ Avance! Gronda son tortionnaire.

Cette dernière fut balancée en avant, elle se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre, les mains liées par des chaînes comme lui, les poignés en sang. Vêtue d'une robe, des bas rayés et sans chaussure. Elle avait du vivre la même chose que lui, mais depuis plus longtemps. Elle avait disparue depuis plusieurs heures avant que son père l'appel, le jour s'était levé et là, la journée était sûrement bien commencée. Que lui avait-il fait?

Lydia tourna son regard vers lui et leurs prunelles se croisaient. Il lisait de l'inquiétude mais aussi de la peur. Son expression lui fendait le cœur. Tout d'un coup, son bourreau arriva dans son champs de vision et il empoignait la belle chevelure blond vénitien de Lydia, ce qui le mit hors de lui !

_ Lâche là connard! Pourquoi tu t'en prends à elle!

Il se débattait , il voulait se détacher, tous ce qu'il réussi à faire, c'est ce faire mal, il en gémit légèrement avant de se mordre la lèvre et de reprendre de plus bel ses injures envers son kidnappeur. Ce dernier prêtait aucune intention au jeune homme. Il mit Lydia sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Il lui enleva ses chaînes, pour l'attacher au bras de la chaise avec des poigner en fer. Il en fit tout autant avec ses chevilles. Stiles remarqua les larmes sur les joues de son amie et il éprouvait une haine profonde pour ce salopard.

_ Fou lui la paix! Prends-en toi à moi connard!

_ Stiles non! Souffla Lydia d'une voix frileuse .

Et d'un coup, elle reçut un coup de poing sur la joue, ce qui la sonna quelques secondes. Stiles pesta de plus belle tout en gesticulant à s'en faire mal! A présent, il se fichait pas mal de lui, il ne voulait pas que se fumier touche à Lydia. Ce dernier se tourna enfin vers lui, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres fines. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était grand bien bâti, un regard noir malsain, un sourire sournois, une mâchoire carrée et une longue cicatrice qui entourait ses lèvres. Comme le Joker! Il était habillé de noir et son crâne reflétait de drôle de tatouages. Des frissons parcouraient l'échine de Stiles rien quand voyant sa carrure de colosse.

_ Qui êtes-vous?

Pas de réponse, ce mec restait la statique à le fixer. Stiles ne se démontait pas pour autant, il le toisait avec toute sa colère tout en reprenant sèchement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous?!

Le sourire de son bourreaux s'étirait et d'une voix rauque il lui répondit.

_ Tu es sa faiblesse !

Stiles fronça les sourcils, sa faiblesse ? Scott, il devait parler de Scott. et là, s'en qu'il s'y attendait, il reçut un gros coup de poing dans l'abdomen, il en eut le souffle coupé alors que sa côte protestait violemment par une douleur fulgurante. Son corps se balançait alors que ses poignés lui criaient au secours mais tous ce que Stiles désirait, c'était de retrouver sa respiration. Il se mit à tousser, respirant difficilement, grimaçant alors qu'il entendit la porte de sa prison se refermer derrière son geôlier. Sa tête lui tournait, ce mec avait une force sur-humaine ou alors il n'était pas habitué à recevoir des coups comme ça.

_ Stiles? S'angoissa Lydia.

Cette dernière avait une pommette douloureuse, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle avait vu la scène et là, elle scrutait Stiles qui se balançait à moitié sonné. Il faisait peine à voir. Que lui avait-il fait? Il était blanc comme un linge, du sang coulait de son front jusqu'à son menton, ça avait même coulé sur son tee-shirt. Il avait du saigner un moment. Une grosse coupure, du à quoi? A d'autres coups? Pourtant, d'après ses paroles, il semblait juste faire la connaissance de se salopard!

Elle grimaça, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, qu'avait-il ?

_ Stiles? Souffla-t-elle plus fortement.

_ Hum...

C'était déjà une semi réponse, pensait-elle! Elle l'examina de plus près, elle avait été attachée comme lui, ses mains étaient encore endormies. Il faisait plus froid ici que de l'autre coté et elle remarquait les lèvres plutôt bleues de Stiles, il devait être congelé. Et elle devait admettre que même elle, commençait à être gelée.

_ Reste avec moi Stiles, s'il te plait.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle l'avait. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait Stiles ses derniers jours, elle avait cette boule au ventre. Elle aurait du le prévenir, ça devait-être son pouvoir mais non, elle avait préférée ne rien dire. Pourtant, elle sentait la mort planer autour de son ami. Et cette idée lui donnait la chair de poule.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour cher lecteur !

Voici un new chapitre, je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente . J'essai au minimum de poster un chapitre par semaine.

 _Margot: Merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir. Et contente de crier un peu de suspens. Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas trop. Souvent je commence avec une idée et au fur et a mesure je rajoute. Pour le moment, j'en ai 7 écris mais je suis loin de la fin. Voilà. a la prochaine j'espère ._

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

. Chapitre 4 .

Une journée était passée et rien, le Shérif faisait les cents pas, rallant sur son équipe, leur criant de chercher partout. Parrish observait ses collègues sortir, puis, il souffla avec douceur.

_ Ca ne sert à rien de s'en prendre à eux Shérif.

Il était désolé pour son patron, il aimait bien Stiles même s'il était un tantinet agaçant. Et il s'inquiétait pour lui comme pour Lydia . Cette fille avait trop d'influence sur lui mais il laissait ses émotions de côté pour mieux faire son job.

Stilinski l'observa avant de souffler et de s'asseoir, Parrish vit tout le poids de son inquiétude sur ses épaules.

_ Désolé!

_ Ils comprennent vous savez et ils font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour le retrouver.

Le shérif, le fixa avec gratitude et acquiesça. Puis, il reprit un peu hésitant.

_ Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas retrouver Lydia avec ton pouvoir?

Parrish, resta à le fixer, il aurait aimé le faire mais depuis l'histoire de la bête de Gevaudan son pouvoir était presque inexistant. Il avait mis toute ses forces dans cette ultime bataille, il avait failli y rester alors même s'il le voulait. Il ne pouvait pas les retrouver comme ça.

_ Désolé, je...

_ Je sais, tu étais dans un triste état. Le coupa-t-il tout en se passant une main sur le visage.

Parrish ne répondit rien, il repartit faire son travail, voilà comment il pouvait aider ses amis.

* * *

Scott avait analysé la voiture, l'horreur s'était peint sur son visage en voyant l'épave, comment Stiles pouvait aller bien après une telle violence? Il avait alors respiré un grand coup avant de se reprendre en main. Il devait trouver Stiles et il avait pris son odeur. La piste l'avait menait au plus profond de la forêt mais d'un seul coup, il avait perdu le flaire.

_ Tu l'as? Questionna Liam.

_ Non!

_ Moi non plus c'est comme s'il a disparu d'un coup!

Scott serra la mâchoire, son ami avait mal, ça il l'avait sentie dans l'air mais voilà qu'il n'avait plus rien? comment était-ce possible?

_ Il était ici, quelque chose ou quelqu'un à effacé toute trace à partir d'ici!

Liam poussa un soupir, il avait eu un espoir mais en vain, voilà qu'ils étaient bloqués et la journée touchait à sa fin. Il vit Scott renifler, avait-il retrouvé la piste?

_ Scott?

_ Il y a une odeur, on dirait...

Il renifla de plus belle sourcils froncés regard fermé et d'un coup, il les rouvrit.

_ Deaton!

Ce fut au tour de Liam de froncer les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas, le vétérinaire était leur allié et ami, pourquoi cacherait-il la trace de Stiles?

_ C'est Deaton le responsable?

_ Non, il va nous aider, sent, il y a de la magie dans l'air!

Liam leva la tête, il sentait bien quelque chose mais de là à dire que se soit magique! Il leva les épaules en fixant son alpha.

_ J'en suis sûr Liam!

* * *

 _"Reste avec moi"_ cette voix tournée dans sa tête, alors, il ouvrit les yeux en marmonnant un autre hum. Il vit Lydia face à lui le regard angoissé. Il tenta de lui faire un sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

_ Hey! Reprit-il.

_ Tu as une sale tête! Ajouta Lydia.

_ Merci, toi tu es superbe! Ironisa-t-il.

Elle eut un rictus entre sourire et anxiété, elle avait si peur. Peur de perdre son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Reprit-elle.

Stiles la fixa perdant cette lueur lubrique qu'il avait d'habitude, la situation ne se prêtait pas à l'amusement et il le savait. Il n'était pas au top de sa forme .

_ J'étais en voiture pour rejoindre Scott, il pleuvait et un arbre est tombé devant moi. Je pense que monsieur muscle en est pour quelque chose. J'ai perdu le control de la Jeep et trou noir. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé ici accroché à cette poutre. D'ailleurs, je ne sens plus mes mains!

Il vit l'inquiétude grandir dans les prunelles de sa belle alors il reprit.

_ Enfin sa fourmille un peu. Oh est j'ai froid, dommage qu'on est attachés, on aurait pu se tenir chaud! Sourit-il coquinement.

Malheureusement pour lui sa petite boutade ne marcha pas, le regard de Lydia était presque embué de larme. ses dernières heures avaient été terrible et elle comprit pourquoi quelques heures plus tôt elle s'était mise à crier. L'accident, Stiles!

_ Stiles...

_ je sais, la situation ne s'y prête pas!

Elle se mordit la lèvre, devait-elle lui dire qu'il allait mourir? Des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues à cette pensées.

_ Ne pleur pas, on a connu pire! Reprit-il confiant.

Elle abdiqua plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à le lui dire. Il devait se battre est peut-être qu'elle se trompait.


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Skayt : Contente que tu aimes bien, j'espère que ça continuera. Pour les chapitres court, j'en suis désolé. J'avoue c'est vrai mais c'est assez pratique pour moi.

Riah021101 : J''espérais qu'il le soit lol. Je t'avoue que même moi, je ne sais pas si oui ou non Stiles va mourir (je bluffe peut être) . Je pense que oui, ça aide à le tenir. Oui je m'excuse pour les chapitres court. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

vane84 : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, perso j'ai rien contre du Sterek mais j'aime bien lire autre chose et je crois que cette histoire à germé avec le manque d'histoire non Sterek. Je sais pas si tu me comprends, je galère là lol.

Margot : Encore toi XD. Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Oui pour le moment un par semaine car je l'écris toujours et si j'en poste plus, j'ai peur d'être à court de chapitre. Je pense qu'elle sera bientôt fini. Si c'est le cas, j'en posterai deux, trois par semaines selon mon temps libre (et oui boulot oblige et autres sorties lol) Pour le jour de postage, lundi ou mardi. (après en cas de zappage ça sera un autre jour) . Pour les personnages, je suis ravi que tu aimes. C'est dure d'oublier personne et c'est pas super évident. Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre que c'est pas terrible. (c'est mon avis, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre lol).

En tous cas merci à vous tous pour vos commentaire, ça fait super plaisir.

* * *

. Chapitre 5 .

Scott venait d'arriver chez son patron, il avait besoin de réponse. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans l'air et il pensait réellement que son ami pouvait l'aider. Il entra dans la clinique, rejoignant Deaton qui rangeait quelques bandages. En entendant des pas, ce dernier se retourna et offrit un sourire à Scott.

_ Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?

_ Non.

_ Hum.

Deaton referma son armoire et se tourna vers le jeune loup, s'appuyant contre un meuble. Il se doutait bien que s'il était là, ce n'était pas pour rien.

_ Que se passe-t-il?

_ Stiles et Lydia on disparus.

_ ok et?

_ J'ai suivi l'odeur de Stiles, elle m'a menée en pleine forêt et d'un coup, plus rien. J'ai senti cette même odeur étrange quand je cherchais Lydia et là, ça m'a sauté aux yeux.

Deaton fronça les sourcils écoutant attentivement son ami qui était assez mouvementé.

_ Quand vous pratiquez votre certaine magie, il y a une odeur et celle-ci s'en rapproche beaucoup.

Les deux compères restaient à observer, Scott attendait beaucoup de son patron, après tous, là, il avait les mains liées et s'il voulait retrouver ses amis, il avait besoin d'une piste!

_ Tu penses avoir à faire à quelqu'un comme moi?

_ Peut-être , je ne sais pas, qu'en penses-tu?

Un nouveau silence se fit entre eux. Scott ne connaissait pas beaucoup son ami, pourtant, il les avait toujours aidé alors pourquoi cette affaire serait différente?

_ Je pense que tu as tords.

Scott fronça les sourcils, pourquoi aurait-il tord? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? Voyant la mine du jeune loup, Deaton repris.

_ Tu as différent type. Je suis très bas dans la chaîne, je ne connais pas tout et je ne pratique pas beaucoup. Si tu as perdu d'un coup la trace de Stiles et que tu as senti la magie. Tu as affaire à quelqu'un de puissant.

Scott se passa une main agacée dans les cheveux, parfois il en avait assez de ses emmerdes. N'avaient-il pas le droit à la paix? Voilà qu'un nouveau druide avait atterri en ville!

_ Comment le trouver?

Deaton leva les épaules tout en répondant.

_ On ne le trouve pas, c'est lui qui te trouve.

_ Il y a bien un moyen!

Deaton leva les bras, personnellement, il n'avait pas de réponse à lui offrir.

_ Là, je n'en connais aucune mais je vais me renseigner.

Scott avait un regard meurtri, il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret, là de suite, il se sentait complètement inutile. Qu'allait-il faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire au Shérif? Il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il devait se reprendre, il n'était pas seul et puis, ils arrivaient toujours à trouver une solution.

* * *

Elle était magnifique, même avec ce bleu énorme sur sa pommette, elle resplendissait. Il avait craqué pour elle, depuis son enfance et ça n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle était une amie formidable et il l'admirait beaucoup. Et les voilà dans la même galère ! A eux deux, ils devraient s'en sortir, après tous, elle était très intelligente et lui plutôt futé! Pourtant, là, il ne voyait aucune porte de secours. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se détacher et elle encore moins. Alors il l'admirait dormir, ça l'aidait à contrôler sa respiration, tentant de se caler sur la sienne. Le froid ne l'aidait pas, il grelottait toujours autant, ça en était insupportable, limite ses dents s'entrechoquaient.

Le silence était agréable, coupait par la respiration de Lydia. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit pas dans cette galère. Il aurait aimé la voir en sécurité et au chaud dans son lit. Au fond de lui, il se promit de tous faire pour qu'elle sorte d'ici en vie.

Le calme fut soudainement coupé par le bruit de la porte ce qui fit sursauter Lydia. Stiles, resta à la fixer et elle en fit tout autant, la peur au ventre. Ses prunelles se tournaient vers leur bourreau qui allait directement à la table . Elle le perdu de vu, étant donné que cette fameuse table fut derrière elle. Stiles au contraire restait à l'examiner, il semblait avoir tout un tas de truc posés.

_ Vous vous êtes bien reposés j'espère? Demanda-t-il presque amusé.

Les deux amis ne répondaient rien, pourtant Stiles avait lâché son ennemi du regard pour tenter de rassurer Lydia. Il n'y arriva aucunement étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, mais pour lui! Entièrement pour lui!

Ils entendaient du bruit, métallique. Puis, l'homme fit volte face se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux. Stiles priait pour qu'il s'en prenne à lui car il voyait! Oh oui, il voyait le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et ça ne signifiait rien de bon! Il ne montra rien mais quand se fumier dépassa Lydia il en fut soulagé. Elle par contre, pas du tout!

_ J'ai un message à faire passer! Repris leur bourreau.

_ Quoi donc? Répliqua Stiles le regard noir.

L'homme sourit à pleine dents, ce jeune en avait là dedans et il lui plaisait bien.

_ Tu comprendras bien assez vite mais on a le temps!

Stiles fronça les sourcils alors qu'il avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait comprit, se fumier aller jouer avec eux. Mauvaise nouvelle, ça aller sûrement faire mal, la bonne, ils n'allaient pas mourir de suite! Ce qui signifiait que Scott aller vite les retrouver! Après tous son ami connaissait son odeur par cœur!

_ Ne vous en prenez pas à lui! Souffla Lydia la gorge serrée.

Stiles pesta! Lui lança un regard noir à la volé! Elle jouait à quoi là? Elle lui jeta le même regard, elle voulait lui sauver la vie! Tant pis si dans le processus elle en bavait un peu.

_ Ne l'écoute pas mec!

L'homme ne s'était même pas tourné vers la jeune fille, non là, il scrutait d'un drôle d'air Stiles, apparemment mec, ne lui plaisait pas.

_ Appel-moi Renzo et dit merci à Lydia!

Stiles remarqua dans son regard une lueur de psychopathe et il comprit qu'il allait en déguster. Il vit le couteau s'approcher de sa gorge puis, Renzo, l'approcha de son tee-shirt et il eu vite fait de le découper. Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa lame tranchait bien! Le peu de tissu qu'il avait été en deux laissant son torse à la vu de tous le monde. Lydia elle, pesta, elle ne voyait pas grand chose mais elle le savait, à cause d'elle son ami aller souffrir.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjours, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et une bonne nouvelle (je l'espère). J'ai bientôt fini de l'écrire donc, je pense poster un peu plus vite les chapitres.

Vane84: Je crois que tu le sens bien. J'aime bien torturer mes personnages . Bonne lecture a toi j'espère. Et merci pour le commentaire, ça fait plaisir.

Margot: Merci à toi plutôt pour tous tes commentaires ça fait plaisir. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Et comme tu as pu lire au dessus, il y aura plus qu'un chapitre par semaine. J'aurais voulu en posté deux ce soir mais là pas trop le temps donc demain je pense que vous aurez la suite. A la prochaine j'espère.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 6 .**

Renzo ne s'était pas trompé, il savait prendre son temps. Quand la lame avait touchée pour la première fois sa peau, Stiles avait serré la mâchoire mais son bourreau prenait un malin plaisir de passer au même endroit. Coupant un peu plus profondément à chaque fois. D'abord, quelques coupures sur son bras droit, puis son bas ventre. Il s'était approché de ses côtes douloureuses et à peine eu t-il appuyé qu'il eu un mouvement de recule! Mauvais calcul car Renzo s'était arrêté dans son geste et Stiles remarqua un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres.

_ L'accident ne t'a pas laissé indemne.

_ La ferme! Gronda Stiles agacé.

Renzo se recula un peu tout en se tournant vers Lydia.

_ Tu entends comment ton ami me parle?

Lydia fixa l'homme avant de regarder son ami, ses yeux se portaient sur sa poitrine. Elle vit la vilaine coupure qu'il venait de lui infliger, le sang coulait mais ce qui l'interpella fut son flanc gauche. Un énorme bleu s'était formé et là, elle comprit les paroles de Renzo. L'accident! Stiles devait souffrir le martyr dans cette position!

_ Vois tu Stiles, j'aime qu'on me respecte! Les insultes; j'en ai horreur.

Il jeta un regard glacial au jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Lydia et d'un pas vif, il la rejoignit et lui donna un coup de poing qui l'assomma presque.

_ Arrête de t'en prendre à elle, sale connard! Pesta Stiles tout en se débattant une nouvelle fois.

_ Tsss mauvaise réponse!

Cette fois, il attrapa la chevelure de la belle, cette dernière avait le regard flou. Une douleur lancinante dans la mâchoire! L'avait-il brisée? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Soudain, elle sentit avec douleur, la lame qui lui acérait la chair. Renzo venait de lui faire une vilaine coupure sur la cuisse.

_ Ok ok! Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité! Pesta Stiles tout en le foudroyant du regard.

Renzo, s'arrêta dans son geste toutes dents dehors. Il exaltait, oh oui, Stiles le voyait dans ses prunelles, il prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer.

_ Bien Stiles! Mais la leçon n'est pas fini.

Il jeta le couteau au loin puis, il s'avança vers le jeune homme, avant de lui coller une bonne droite dans la tempe, puis une seconde et une troisième ce qui le sonna . Son corps se balançait mollement alors que le rire de Renzo parvenait difficilement à ses oreilles! Il n'y avait pas à dire ce type savait frapper.

Lydia avait repris ses esprits, sa mâchoire était douloureuse mais ça ne devait être rien comparé au visage meurtri de Stiles. Il était sonné, et leur bourreau s'était retiré à la table. Elle se mordait la lèvre; qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant? Elle vit son ami redresser difficilement le visage grimaçant alors qu'il crachait du sang. Son regard était flou, il ne devait pas voir correctement. Elle avait envie de lui parler mais s'abstenu de le faire. Puis, elle entendit Renzo revenir. Il se plaça devant Stiles et le prit en photo. Elle fronça les sourcils pourquoi? Il voulait garder un souvenir? Puis, il se tourna vers elle et face à son regard interrogateur il souriait...

_ Une preuve pour vos parents!

Son regard était noir et son cerveau allait à plein régime, elle avait une seconde pour passer un message mais quoi? Elle ne savait pas où elle était. le flash l'aveugla, aucun indice, elle n'avait rien et ce bâtard souriait comme un psychopathe. Pourtant, il se replaça face à Stiles et sans aucun ménagement, il le décrocha de l'anneau et le laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol.

Le jeune homme s'écrasa comme un rien, il n'avait plus de force à part pour gémir, ses côtes lui faisaient affreusement mal, son crâne, son nez, sa mâchoire. Et puis ses bras! Il resta par terre entre l'évanouissement et une semi conscience. Il n'entendit même pas son bourreau sortir et il n'entendit que vaguement Lydia l'appeler.

* * *

Le Shérif Stilinski n'avait que très peu dormi, il avait parcouru la forêt une bonne partie de la nuit mais Parrish l'avait renvoyé chez lui, lui promettant de le prévenir à la moindre nouvelle. Renvoyé était un grand mot, il l'avait plutôt forcé à quitter les lieux le menaçant presque avec son arme. Il avait alors rejoint sa maison, elle était trop calme. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son fils, pas après Claudia! Il avait déjà vécu cette crainte de ne plus le revoir, cette histoire de Nogitsune. La peur qu'il avait ressenti, l'horreur d'avoir cru le perdre! Il ne voulait pas revivre ça et pourtant, il en avait l'impression.

Il soupira alors que ses pas l'avaient amené dans la chambre de son fils. Il s'était alors installé dans son lit, soupirant alors qu'il chassait de la main une larme qu'il coulait le long de sa joue. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, non, son fils avait besoin de lui!

Alors, il redescendit et ouvrit plusieurs dossiers, peut-être qu'il trouverait une piste! Un petit espoir même s'il était conscient qu'aucun dossier de la police n'aurait de réponse.

La nuit avançait et le sommeil l'emporta. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le soleil était à peine levé, il se frotta le visage encore groggy. Puis, le poids de perdre son fils se reposa lourdement dans ses tripes. Il referma ses dossiers qui ne l'avaient amenés nul part et il alla se doucher. Quinze minutes plus tard, il attrapa ses clefs et sorti. Il se stoppa net au moment de barrer sa porte d'entrer. Son regard fixa une image. Une photo en réalité, celle-ci était plantée par un couteau sur la porte de sa maison.

L'horreur se peignait sur son visage alors qu'il prit le couteau dans sa main l'arrachant du bois. Son autre main prit l'image, elle tremblait, la peur s'emparait de lui.

Stiles était sur cette photo, accroché par les poigner à quelques mètres du sol et dans un état pitoyable!

Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues et cette fois, il ne les chassa pas. Non, à la place, il se précipita dans son véhicule et démarra en trombe.


	7. Chapter 7

Encore moi. Petit message de rappel.

Je tiens a préciser que cette fiction à été écrite du moins commencé avant la fin de la saison 5.

Magrot: Merci du compliment. Que la dix sera bientôt fini? désolé pas trop compris. Pour le moment j'ai 14 chapitre mais avec la fin a écrire, je peux très bien arriver entre 16 voir 20 chapitres en tous. Oui dans le dernier chapitre, je me suis plus concentré sur le Shérif, un perso que j'apprécie beaucoup dans la série. Dans celui-ci tu as un peu tous le monde. Bonne lecture et encore merci.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 7 .**

La voiture du Shérif était garée devant la maison de Scott, tous le monde étaient dans la demeure, même Melissa, cette dernière ne travaillait pas et elle était plutôt habituée à c'est petite réunion. Néanmoins, la situation actuelle était grave et là, ils étaient tous autour de la table avec cette photo à son centre et aucunes personnes n'osaient rompre le silence.

Agacé par celle-ci John reprit...

_ Il faut le trouver!

Scott leva les yeux de cette image vers le père de son meilleur ami. Là de suite, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il n'avait aucune piste, aucune idée de où il pouvait être. Et il avait peur, oui peur de perdre Stiles, de perdre cette bataille! En voyant sa mine déconfite, le Shérif pesta.

_ Stiles n'est pas comme vous! Il ne guérit pas tout seul à l'aide du surnaturel ! C'est qu'un être humain! Bordel de merde!

Il s'était emporté et son regard était noir, les jeunes n'osaient pas répondre et Melissa décida d'intervenir d'une voix calme en fixant avec douceur son ami.

_ Ils le savent John et ils font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour l'aider. Lui comme Lydia.

_ Il font quoi hein? Rien! Ils sont là perdus tout autant que moi alors que ce fumier est entrain de tabasser mon fils!

Il fusilla Melissa du regard qui le lui rendit, mais elle ne répondit pas. S'était juste un père inquiet et là, elle le comprenait. Scott lui, se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre...

_ Je pense que le responsable est un druide.

_ Et tu pensais me le dire quand? Protesta le Shérif.

_ J'en ai parlé à Deaton mais on en sait pas plus alors je voulais attendre une piste concrète pour vous en parler.

Le Shérif lui lança un regard noir mais il n'en dit pas plus, il aimait bien Scott, il était un excellant ami pour son fils mais aussi un vrai danger. Il n'avait jamais rien dit car il connaissait Stiles. Il n'allait pas abandonner Scott parce-que du jour au lendemain il était devenu un loup-garou. Il soupira, il n'avait pas le droit de s'énerver contre ses jeunes. Ils étaient après tous dans la même galère.

_ Désolé, reprit-il tout en s'appuyant sur la table pensif.

Scott vit toute l'angoisse et il le comprenait, voir son meilleur ami en si mauvaise état lui faisait peur. Soudain le silence fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone du Shérif, il s'excusa et alla dans la cuisine. Scott en profita pour demander à sa mère...

_ Tu penses que ses blessures sont grave?

Melissa fixa son fils, elle n'avait pas envie de la regarder une nouvelle fois mais elle finit par prendre la photo entre ses mains. Son visage était dans un sale état, peut-être une fracture du nez. Il semblait avoir une vilaine coupure au front mais avec le sang, difficile à dire. La coupure à son abdomen n'était que superficiel, certes sûrement douloureuse mais pas mortel. En revanche le bleu qu'il semblait avoir sur son flanc gauche l'inquiétait. Sûrement des côtes cassées, peut-être avait-il des blessures internes. Scott est la bande observaient Melissa en silence et elle finit par relever son regard reprenant...

_ Je ne sais pas trop Scott.

_ M'an, je connais cette expression...

Melissa baissa le regard, elle ne voulait pas les inquiétait plus que de raison, elle pouvait très bien se tromper.

_ Madame McCall, s'il vous plait! Repris Kira.

Elle soupira observant un à un les amis de son fils, puis, elle fixa l'image avant de reprendre...

_ Il semble avoir une mauvaise coupure au front mais dure à dire selon une photo et puis vu l'état de son visage je peut me tromper.

_ Et ? Ajouta Malia car elle le savait il n'y avait pas que ça qui inquiétait la mère de Scott elle le sentait.

_ Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est ce bleu.

Elle posa la photo montrant le flanc gauche de Stiles.

_ Je dirais des côtes cassées voir peut-être des dégâts internes mais je ne suis pas médecin. Je peux très bien me tromper. Et sans le consulter c'est difficile à dire.

Le silence reprit dans la pièce, Scott serra les poings, il devait trouver ce fumier. Malia quant à elle, n'aimait pas cette ambiance, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient déjà perdu! Qu'il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

_ Stiles est fort, arrêtons de le croire déjà mort! Gronda-t-elle avant de sortir.

Elle avait besoin d'air et tous le monde la laissa faire, elle avait raison, d'habitude, ils n'agissaient pas de la sorte, ils avaient toujours un plan de secours hors là, Scott se rendit compte que Stiles avait souvent le plan de secours. Ce fut à ce moment que le Shérif revenait dans la pièce, le visage grave.

_ Madame Martin à eut une photo de Lydia, ligotée sur une chaise, la mine en sale état.

_ Le point positif, c'est qu'ils sont ensembles! Souffla Liam histoire de trouver une bonne nouvelle là, où il n'y en avait pas.

Pour toute réponse, il eut des gros regards sur lui et il préféra se faire tout petit.

* * *

Stiles avait fini par s'évanouir et Lydia était morte d'inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis que Renzo était sorti. Des minutes ? Une heure? deux? Dure à dire. Son regard avait parcouru la pièce sans rien trouver. Alors, ses prunelles s'étaient reportées sur Stiles. Elle le savait en vie car elle voyait sa respiration, lente et sifflante. ça par contre, l'inquiétait.

Elle soupira, être attachée de la sorte lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir. Ses pensées fut troublées par un mouvement, puis un gémissement.

_ Stiles? Souffla-t-elle en grimaçant pour lui.

Ce dernier avait mal de partout, le moindre geste en était douloureux. Pourtant, il se força à ouvrir les paupières, seulement, il ne vit que d'un oeil, l'autre sûrement trop gonflé. Son nez était douloureux. Il tenta de se redresser et il grimaça de plus belle alors qu'une main se portait à ses côtes douloureuses. Son autre main, l'aida à se maintenir assis.

_ Hey Lydia. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait un goût âcre dans la bouche, il finit par recracher une bile de sang et pas que ça. Nouvelle grimace.

_ Il m'a pété une dent. Souffla-t-il en fixant cette dernière.

_ Ca va? Souffla la jeune fille inquiète et se fichant complètement de sa dent.

Il semblait à peine tenir assis, il avait vraiment mauvais mine. Sa pommette gauche avait enflée, elle ne voyait presque plus son oeil. Son nez semblait aussi en mauvais état. Il était vraiment bien amoché et puis tous ce sang.

_ Ca va Lydia, et toi? Demanda-t-il .

Son regard se porta sur elle, son visage n'était pas trop abîme, certes bleu à certain endroit mais ça allait et là, il était content de lui.

_ Moi ça va, toi par contre on ne dirait pas.

_ T'inquiète.

Elle ne répondit pas mais son regard lui faisait comprendre le contraire, elle s'inquiétait et pas qu'un peu. Si Renzo continuait ainsi, Stiles n'allait pas faire long feu. Et au fond elle, elle priait pour que Scott et ses amis arrivent à temps pour le sauver.


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne bossais pas ce midi alors j'en profite pour poster un nouveau chapitre.

 **Vane84:** J'ai pu remarquer ça en lisant une de tes fics lol! Pour Stiles et Lydia tu verras. Oui pauvre Sherif, j'adore ce personnage. Bonne lecture et merci pour la review.

 _ **ps:** Une petite pensée à Dylan. J'espère que ça ira pour lui._

* * *

 **. Chapitre 8 .**

Stiles avait fini par s'appuyer sur une poutre, sa respiration était courte, sifflante et douloureuse. Sa main n'avait pas quittée ses côtes douloureuses, il osait à peine bouger. Pourtant, il était détaché enfin, il avait encore ses chaînes qui maintenaient ses poignés mais fini d'être accroché comme un cochon. Pourtant, il le savait, dès qu'il allait bouger, la douleur serait deux fois pire. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que son regard venait d'accrocher le couteau. Ce couteau qui était souillé de son sang. Il traînait par terre près de la table.

Là, il fronça les sourcils...

_ Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il me laisse là alors qu'il y a cette table remplie de chose sûrement coupante?

Lydia le fixa intensément, certes s'était étrange mais d'un autre côté, il avait mauvaise mine et blanc comme il était, Renzo avait du se dire qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout.

_ Probablement par-ce qu'il a très peu de probabilité que tu arrives jusque là-bas. Répondit-elle franchement.

Stiles lui jeta un regard outré, ok, il était mal au point mais quand même.

_ Il y a qu'une façon de le savoir! Reprit-il.

Lydia se mordit la lèvre, elle avait envie de sortir mais elle savait que son ami aurait mal. Cependant, ils devaient tenter quelque chose. Alors, elle l'observa se redresser durement, grimaçant et gémissant légèrement. Sa main ne quitta pas ses côtes, son autre main, tenait la poutre alors que ses jambes étaient horriblement flageolantes. S'en parler de sa tête, la pièce tanguait dangereusement.

_ Oh... souffla-t-il sans lâcher la poutre.

Il ferma les yeux soufflant doucement, puis il les rouvrit. La pièce était plus stable alors il lâcha le bois puis, il fit quelques pas maladroit avant de tomber à genoux. L'accident ou ses coups de poings l'avait vraiment fait mal. Lydia grimaça, il était près d'elle, à quatre patte, mais il finit par redresser son visage et leurs regards se croissaient.

_ Tu peux le faire. Souffla-t-elle pour l'encourager.

Ce dernier serra la mâchoire avant de se relever en prenant appui sur le fauteuil de Lydia. Lentement mais sûrement, il arriva au niveau du couteau. Il le ramassa avant d'aller vers la table. Il s'appuya sur cette dernière. Il y avait plein de chose, couteaux, haches, massues et d'autres choses qui ressemblaient à des objets de torture et ou il ne connaissait même pas leurs existences.

_ Il y a des choses utiles? Demanda la jeune femme.

_ Beaucoup d'objet tranchant.

Stiles prit un second couteau avant de revenir vers la rouquine. Là, il tenta d'ouvrir ses liens à l'aide de la lame.

_ ça ne marchera pas Stiles, il faut la clef.

Ce dernier grimaça, elle avait raison et il avait une envie de laisser sa colère sortir mais il n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Alors, il se contenta de serrer la mâchoire en fixant la belle. Puis, il entendit la première porte, là, il ne chercha pas à comprendre et il cacha la seconde lame dans le dos de la jeune fille.

_ Stiles! Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle était attachée, il voulait qu'elle fasse quoi avec? Et si, il la bouge, la lame serait à découvert. La seconde porte s'ouvrit et Renzo apparu avec deux assiettes fumantes.

_ Je vois qu'on a réussi à se lever! Souffla-t-il toutes dents dehors.

_ J'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

Renzo, resta à le fixer avant d'avancer vers eux. Il posa une assiette par terre près de la poutre, sûrement celle destinée à Stiles, puis, il avança vers les deux compères, il posa l'assiette sur les genoux de la jeune femme et se fut à se moment précis que Stiles l'attaqua.

Son geste fut arrêté brutalement, Renzo avait saisi son poigné avec fermeté. Stiles en grimaça, il avait espéré avoir l'effet de surprise mais non. A la place son bourreau lui offrit un sourire malsain...

_ Tu pensais avoir le dessus sur moi?

Stiles ne répondit rien et en une fraction de seconde, il lâcha le couteau en poussant un hurlement de douleur, tout en se retrouvant à genou. La douleur était fulgurante, son cœur tambourinait fortement contre sa poitrine.

Lydia avait vu toute la scène et pour cause, ils étaient juste à côté d'elle! Tout avait été si vite, Stiles qui tenta maladroitement une attaque et puis Renzo qui le stoppa avant de lui torde le poigné. Des frissons avaient parcouru son échine, alors qu'elle avait bien entendu l'os de son ami craquer. Avec tous ça, la jeune fille n'avait pas vu cette femme entrer...

_ Je vois que tu t'amuses ici! Souffla cette dernière d'une voix assurée.

Stiles leva les yeux, sa main douloureuse contre sa poitrine, là, il fut étonné et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il jeta un regard à Lydia qui semblait tout aussi surprise que lui.

* * *

Malia marchait de long en large, pestant, se détestant de rester là, à ne rien faire. Stiles était quelque part, très mal au point. Et son ami Lydia aussi et elle, elle était là, à faire les cent pas dans la maison de Scott. Elle jeta un regard à ses compères. Kira était assise dans le fauteuil, le regard dans le vide, Liam était face à elle. Il ne faisait rien non plus!

Melissa quant à elle, était partie bosser. Scott et le Sherif étaient partis au commissariat pour examiner la photo. Elle se mit à soupirer, limite à grogner, elle n'avait pas pu y aller. ça ne servait à rien d'être six milles là bas. Alors, elle tournait comme un lion en cage s'inquiétant pour Stiles !

Kira finit par l'observer, elle n'aimait pas la situation mais que pouvaient-ils faire? Ils étaient dans une impasse, il était clair que celui dernière tous ça, tenait les reines. Elle vit soudain, Malia attraper un vase et l'éclater contre le mur. Liam reçu quelques débris et envoya un regard noir à la jeune femme.

_ Nan mais ça va pas? Râla-t-il.

Malia le fixa, ok, elle aurait du faire attention mais là, elle bouillonnait.

_ Désolé mais j'en ai marre d'être ici à attendre!

_ Scott ne devrait plus tarder. Répondit Kira.

_ Et ensuite hein? Il va avoir une piste miraculeuse? Ou rien?

Le silence reprit entre eux, aucun n'avait une bonne réponse à lui donner. Malia soupira de plus belle en portant ses mains à son visage. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre!

_ Je ne veux pas retrouver le cadavre de Stiles! Souffla-t-elle tristement.

Elle porta son regard vers Kira, elle compatissait et elle finit par se lever avant d'aller enlacer son amie.

_ On va le retrouver, lui comme Lydia.

Malia fut surprise par ce geste, d'abord hésitante à l'idée d'être enlacée mais elle finit par se laisser faire en entendant ses mots, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas craquer.


	9. Chapter 9

Je tiens a précisé que tout ceci à était écris avant la fin de la saison 5.

 **Vane84:** En effet ce n'est pas gagné pour lui ni pour Lydia. Non, il n'était pas seul et tu sera qui est avec lui dans ce chapitre. Mdr pour Malia, j'aime beaucoup ton expression, ça lui va bien lol. Et de rien pour les comm, merci pour les tiens ^^.

 **Margot:** Dis toi que pour le moment j'en suis au chapitre 17. Elle est bientôt fini mais pas encore . Alors tu as encore quelques chapitre sous le coudre. Et oui, j'aime bien faire souffrir mes perso, surtout mes chouchou. Merci, contente que tu aimes cette fic qui est une première teen wolf pour ma part.

A bientôt et bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 9 .**

Son regard auburn, reflétait une lueur de gagnante et le sourire qu'elle portait était sûrement du à leurs mines déconfites. Elle fit quelques pas en leurs directions, tournant autour d'eux alors que Renzo était sorti. Le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce, il ne faisait que se fixer pendant de longues secondes.

Stiles ne comprenait plus rien, il pensait que Renzo s'en était pris à lui pour atteindre Scott, qu'il avait enlevé Lydia pour les empêcher de le retrouver et voilà qu'elle, la Louvre du désert entrait en jeu? Elle avait disparue du jour au lendemain, elle n'avait pas réussi à tuer Malia, subissant une défaite écrasante. Il s'était alors dit qu'elle avait abandonnée, qu'elle avait trop peur de Scott. Erreur, Corinne avait à cet instant un regard de braise, une lueur de revanche et là, il comprenait qu'il n'était pas le point faible de Scott mais celui de Malia.

_ Surprise de me voir ? Souffla-t-elle tout en se postant devant lui.

Stiles avala difficilement, oui, il l'était et à en voir son visage, elle devait le discerner alors à quoi ça servait de lui répondre oui, je suis surpris? à rien, absolument rien. Non, là, il avait un blanc car il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se sortir de là. Son corps en avait assez, il avait mal, froid et le pire dans tous ça, il commençait à perdre espoir. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul dans cette galère.

_ Scott aurait du vous achever! Souffla amèrement Lydia le regard noir.

La louve acquiesça avant de lui offrir un sourire.

_ Il aurait du.

Puis, elle sortit une clef et détacha Lydia avant de faire demie tour et de laisser les deux jeunes ensembles. Stiles était toujours accroupi auprès de la rouquine. Elle par contre avait observée Corinne sortir et elle pesta. Cette garce était entrain de gagner toutefois, elle finit par froncer les sourcils. Le silence était bien trop présent, alors elle se tourna vers Stiles qui avait le regard perdu tout comme cette lueur qui l'habitait habituellement.

_ Hey!

Le jeune homme leva le visage poussant un soupir, là, il n'en pouvait plus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_ Gagner du temps! Répondit-elle la gorge serrée.

Que lui répondre d'autre? Scott et la bande allaient les retrouver alors il devait s'accrocher et le voir baiser la tête sans répondre ne la rassura pas.

_ Scott va nous trouver, ton père aussi. Ils ne vont rien lâcher Stiles.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, il avait envi de pleurer mais ça ne sortait pas. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il se retenait, il ne devait pas craquer alors il acquiesça de la tête sans pour autant la regarder. Il s'en voulait de baiser les bras mais là, il saturait.

_ Tu dois tenir Stiles!

Aucune réaction alors elle reprit le regard brillant de larme.

_ Ne me laisse pas seule ici.

Là, il leva le visage et il croisa son regard. Il vit les larmes dans ses prunelles et elle du voir les siennes. Elle s'abaissa en son niveau et lui prit sa main. Ce dernier resserra ses doigts, il la remerciait. Elle était là et elle ne l'abandonnait pas.

* * *

Scott avait fini par rentrer, les autres lui avaient sautés dessus mais malheureusement la photo n'avait apportée aucun élément. Il avait alors appelé Deaton, ce dernier n'avait rien appris de nouveau. Il n'était qu'un simple conseillé et un vétérinaire, il ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie. Il s'excusa et s'il avait du nouveau il le rappellerait.

Le jeune homme avait fini par s'asseoir dans la cuisine, le regard dans le vide à chercher, oui chercher une solution. Malia était sortie avec Kira, elle avait besoin d'air et elle voulait retenter sa chance dans la forêt. Il ne voulait pas lui empêcher. Liam quant à lui était rentré, lui disant de l'appeler au moindre nouvelle.

Une nouvelle nuit était tombée et toujours rien. il ferma les yeux respirant fortement avant d'expirer. Il sentait sa colère monter alors il tenta de se calmer car il savait au fond de lui, qu'il ne trouverait pas de solution ainsi. Soudain son téléphone sonna, il le sortit de sa poche et là son regard se fronça. Sur le cadran, il était écris Stiles. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et décrocha méfiant.

_ Stiles?

_ Non.

La voix était rauque, froide, Scott avait affaire à un homme et ce dernier était loin d'être amical.

_ Que voulez-vous? Souffla Scott d'une voix sèche.

Il serra les poings, la mâchoire pour éviter de s'emporter. Il devait garder son sang froid.

_ Si tu veux tes amis en vie, tu as trente minutes pour les retrouver.

Scott fronça les sourcils, son cœur s'emballait, trente minutes? ça faisait presque deux jours qu'il butait et là, il n'avait que trente minutes?

_ Je... Comment...

Il entendit son interlocuteur sourire, la situation, semblait l'amuser tous comme ses bégaiement.

_ L'odeur Scott! J'ai enlevé la barrière.

Puis, il raccrocha. Le jeune alpha compris, l'odeur, il pouvait enfin les retrouver pour de bon. Là, il composa le numéro de Kira. Elles avaient une longueur d'avance. Puis, il appela le shérif, lui disant qu'il avait une piste et qu'il le tiendrait au courant et enfin, il envoya un message à Liam avant de filer à toute allure retrouver ses amis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vane84:** Oui, à la base, elle n'était pas dans la fic mais au fur et a mesure de l'écrire, elle m'est venu comme une évidence . Merci pour ta comm et ta fidélité.

 **Margot:** Oui t'as encore un peu de temps devant toi lol. Et je ne suis pas trop sadique, je vous met un chapitre aujourd'hui. (moi sadique? hum) Merci a toi aussi pour tes comms et ta fidélité, ça fais super plaisir.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 10 .**

Malia l'avait, l'odeur, celle de Stiles, elle la connaissait par cœur alors elle fonçait entre les arbres. La nuit était bien tombée, il gelait mais le froid, elle s'en fichait. Oui pour une fois, elle se fichait royalement d'avoir froid.

_ Attends-moi! Cria Kira qui peinait à la suivre.

Malia se stoppa se retournant en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle irait beaucoup plus vite sans ce poids mort.

_ Ils n'ont pas le temps eux! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Kira lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit rien, à la place, elle reprit sa course. Malia était une vraie teigne parfois. Au bout de longues minutes, elle fonça presque dans la coyote-garou qui s'était stoppée brutalement.

_ Hey...

_ Chut!

Kira se décalait et suivait le regard de son amie. Il y avait une cabane, un peu délabrée de taille moyenne. Pas d'étage. Elle devait être un repère pour des chasseurs mais il était clair que là, ce n'était pas la période de la chasse.

_ Ils sont ici? Chuchota-t-elle

Malia acquiesça le regard perçant, Scott leur avait dit de l'attendre mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle observa les lieux. Le bâtiment était fait de bois, quatre fenêtres sur le devant, une porte.

_ Suis-moi! Reprit-elle.

Elle voulait voir l'arrière de la maison, Kira se mordit la lèvre mais la suivit, après tout, les arbres les cachaient. Une fois derrière la bâtisse, Malia pesta. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée.

_ ça sent le piège! Souffla Kira.

Malia ne répondit rien, elle en avait bien conscience, alors elle se tourna vers la kistune et cette dernière comprit direct. Elle en grimaça...

_ Scott a dit d'attendre!

_ Ils pourraient déjà être mort! Répliqua-t-elle.

Kira grimaça de plus belle, elle ne voulait pas sauter tête baisée. Malia quant à elle, la toisait sûr d'elle, puis son regard devint d'un bleu intense alors qu'elle reprit...

_ Reste ici.

Puis, elle partit en courant dans les bois, la jeune kistune, hésita mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie y aller seule, alors elle sortit son épée et la suivi. Quant elle arriva à la porte, cette dernière était déjà défoncée et elle vit Malia au milieu d'une pièce lugubre. La coyote-garou la remarqua et lui offrit sourire avant de reprendre son chemin toute griffe dehors et méfiante comme jamais. L'odeur de Stiles l'amena à une porte, elle l'ouvrit avec prudence, la faisant grincer. Un escalier, elle jeta un regard à Kira qui elle, observait leurs arrières. Etrange que tout soit aussi simple.

Les deux jeunes filles descendaient les marches puis, atteignaient une nouvelle porte. Là, Malia s'arrêta, elle sentit l'odeur de Stiles, elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait mal et qu'il avait aussi peur. Tout comme Lydia. elle prit la poigné dans ses mains, elle jeta un regard à son amie puis elle l'ouvrit avant d'entrer.

Il y faisait sombre, pourtant, elle voyait Lydia debout un couteau contre sa gorge alors que son bourreau la maintenait fermement contre lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que son regard transperçait les deux filles. Malia finit par se détacher d'elle pour observer toute la pièce. Où était Stiles? La peur s'emparait d'elle, mais elle le remarqua soudainement avancer avec du mal. Une main près de ses côtes ; l'autre ballant le long de son corps. Une mine affreuse, sa pâleur la faisait frémir. Comment arrivait-il à tenir debout? Puis, elle l'aperçu! Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. un frisson parcouru son échine...

_ Bonjour Malia!

La surprise et la peur devait se lire sur ses traits mais elle se reprit, serrant la mâchoire alors qu'elle voyait une arme braquer derrière la tempe de Stiles.

_ Laisse le tranquille! Gronda-t-elle.

La louve du désert eut un sourire plus large, elle prenait un malin plaisir à voir la réaction si soudaine de sa fille.

_ D'accord!

Là, elle frappa d'un coup sec Stiles qui s'effondra sur le sol. Malia fonça vers sa mère qui tira sur sa fille, mais la coyote-garou était rapide et vive, elle eut vite fait d'être à la hauteur de sa mère mais là, un objet se brisa sur le sol au moment ou elle allait attaquer Corinne, ses griffes se heurtaient à un mur invisible. Les yeux de Malia s'agrandissaient de surprise alors que Renzo riait d'une voix forte. et la Louve ne bougea pas restant à quelques centimètres de sa fille bloquée par ce cercle de poudre de sorbier.

_ Tu es fait comme un rat chérie! Sourit-elle.

Toute la scène avait été si rapide, Kira avait vu son amie sauter sur sa mère. Elle jeta un regard à Lydia et elle vit son bourreau faire non de la tête tout en resserrant sa prise sur Lydia. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Malia était pris au piège, Stiles était inconscient.

Lydia quant à elle, n'en pouvait plus. Tout avait dégénérés, ils avaient finis par manger enfin plus ou moins, puis, leurs ravisseur étaient revenus, Renzo, l'avait soulevé comme un rien, elle avait tenter de le toucher avec le couteau. Piètre tentative, il eut vite fait de le lui faire lâcher lui occasionnant une vive douleur au poignée, heureusement pour elle, il avait était plus gentil. Il avait laissé son os intact, à croire que Corinne lui avait donné le droit de faire mal à Stiles mais pas à elle. Cette dernière s'était chargée de son ami le braquant avec une arme. Puis, elle leur expliqua que la situation aller évoluer. Que les secours allaient arriver et la peur s'était emparer d'elle. Et les voilà à présent, dans une sale situation pourtant, son pouvoir de Banshee voulait faire surface, elle le sentait dans ses tripes et elle tentait de le retenir. Cette sensation, ce pouvoir de savoir qu'un malheur allait arriver. quelqu'un allait mourir et là de suite, elle ne put se retenir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et un cri strident sorti du plus profond de son être.

Ca dura quelques secondes surprenant toutes les personnes dans la pièce, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle était plier en deux. tous ce qui se passait autour d'elle était comme dans un rêve.

Kira était vite revenue à elle, profitant de ce moment d'égarement pour sauter sur l'agresseur de Lydia, son épée fusa alors que lui se protégea avec un petit couteau. Malheureusement pour la Kistune, il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il fit appel à ses pouvoirs de druide et au moment ou la lame allait le toucher, il fit valser la jeune femme contre le mur. Elle le heurta avec violence avant de s'écraser durement sur le sol.

Malia quant à elle était piégé et elle recula alors que sa mère braquait son arme sur elle.

_ La lune est pleine Malia, mes pouvoirs sont à moi!

Malia était bloqué, elle avait peur et elle vit sa mère appuyer sur la détente, un bruit sourd sorti de l'arme. Elle était fini et pourtant...

Son corps rencontra durement quelque chose qui la propulsa sur le sol. Ce dernier était dure, elle grimaça face à une vive douleur dans son coudre mais elle finit par tourner son visage sur ce qui l'avait poussé et là, elle le vit et l'horreur se peignait sur ses traits.

_ Stiles...


	11. Chapter 11

J'aurais voulu mettre un chapitre samedi mais je n'ai pas eu le temps désolé.

 **Margot :** Oui j'avoue, j'ai été sadique, le pire c'est que je vous ai fais un peu patienté pour la suite. Sorry. Comment j'ai pu vous faire ça? Hum disons que j'aime bien être cruelle avec mes persos préféré. Limite parfois je les tue carrément dans mes fics. A voir si c'est le cas ou non dans cette fic. lol . et de rien .

 **Vane 84:** Cool si j'ai réussi à faire une Malia fidèle à la série. J'aime bien son caractère dans la série. Pour Kira, j'avoue. Je suis pas super à l'aise avec son perso. Je l'aime bien mais à l'écrire c'est un peu chaud. Pour Lydia, non ce n'est absolument pas le résultat qu'elle rêvait.

Pou Stiles oui paf le chien mdr. Je vois très bien. Pour la gravité, tu le seras plus tard.

Merci à vous pour les comms et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 11 .**

Le temps s'était comme arrêté, et elle, elle était là, plantée en plein milieu de la pièce, Kira était au sol assommée, et lui... son regard le fixé, des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Son cri, oui, son cri l'avait sorti du noir et il avait surgi sur Malia, il s'était jeté sur elle et maintenant... maintenant, il était étendu sur le sol avec la coyote qui pleurait. Lydia porta une main à ses lèvres avant de se laisser tomber au sol, n'y croyant pas...

Elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas y croire, Scott venait de débarquer et avait vu la scène, il se tenait à la chambranle complètement abasourdi...

Malia elle, s'accroupit posant ses mains sur la blessure, il y avait tellement de sang. Elle devait stopper l'hémorragie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, non. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? Non, il ne pouvait pas, il n'aurait pas dû. Elle senti sa main se poser sur son bras, elle était froide. Elle lâcha son regard de la blessure pour le poser dans ses prunelles.

_ Pour..pourquoi t'as fais ça? Souffla-t-elle la voix tremblotante.

Il lui offrit un sourire, il avait mal, bon dieu oui, se prendre une balle dans l'abdomen était douloureux mais pour elle. Pour lui éviter la mort, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher alors il l'observa profitant de sa beauté.

_ T'es.. b..belle. Bredouilla-t-il en respirant difficilement.

La jeune fille resta à le fixer, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, et son regard fut plus dure cette fois ci.

_ Reste en vie! Gronda-t-elle sans lâcher la plaie.

Stiles dégluti tout en resserrant sa poigne sur son bras, il ne voulait pas mourir mais il devait admettre qu'il avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer et ça l'effraya.

La louve du désert avait observée la scène, d'abord agacée par cet accident puis amusée de voir sa fille souffrir. Elle réalisait d'une pierre de coup. Mais elle avait d'autre chose à faire alors, elle leva une nouvelle fois son arme prête à tirer mais à ce même instant, elle sentit une douleur horrible dans l'épaule... alors qu'elle recula sous le coup de l'impact. Son regard se porta vers le tire, elle le vit... un shérif! Elle serra la mâchoire grondant de colère.

Scott se retourna, il avait envoyé un message dès qu'il avait senti l'endroit, John quant à lui s'était mis directement en route et il avait bien fait. Son fils était au sol et Malia avait été sur le point de se prendre une balle. Il croisa le regard de Scott puis ce dernier s'élança vers La louve mais il fut arrêté dans son geste par un colosse...

_ La louve m'a promis du pouvoir Scott! Railla -t-il

Scott était au sol suite à un coup dans l'estomac, il fronça les sourcils, de quoi parlait-il? Mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre et il se transforma prêt à se battre tout en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Lydia se reprit, tentant de respirer calmement alors qu'elle s'avança vers Malia, Elle remarqua une brèche dans le Sorbier, dans son geste Stiles avait ouvert le chemin à Malia. Puis, elle s'accroupit près de lui. Malia tremblait mais elle ne lâchait pas l'abdomen du jeune homme. Elle se mordit la lèvre et croisa le regard de la coyote-garou.

_ Je ne peux pas le laisser. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Je sais. Répondit la rouquine.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il commençait à avoir des trous noirs... perte de conscience ? sûrement. Il vit Lydia et il entendit du raffut.

_ Ils ont besoin de ton aide Malia. Reprit doucement Lydia.

La jeune femme refusa de la tête, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles se vider de son sang sans elle. Se dernier avait fini par lâcher son bras, vu ses pertes de consciences toutefois, il reprit difficilement...

_ Va... vas-y.

Puis, il toussa, gémissant alors qu'il réveillait d'innombrables blessures.

_ Chut! Souffla Malia n'aimant pas le voir ainsi.

_ Je vais prendre la relève.

Malia fixa Lydia qui était déjà prête à placer ses mains sur la blessure, la jeune fille avala difficilement, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle vit Scott se faire balancer durement , puis, elle remarqua le père de Stiles au prise avec mère. Elle reporta son regard sur celui de Stiles avant d'enlever ses mains. Aussitôt, Lydia la remplaça, elle, elle se pencha vers le visage du jeune homme et lui déposa un chaste baisé avant de courir vers Stilinski tout en se transformant. Lydia observa les deux tourtereaux avant de voir la coyote-garou filer. Ses mains furent vite envahis par le sang, celui de Stiles. Elle inspira profondément, fermant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à la panique. Pourtant, elle le sentait quelqu'un aller mourir mais qui? Elle n'arrivait pas encore à le savoir. Elle jeta un oeil à Stiles, il était de nouveau inconscient.

_ Tiens bon Stiles! Murmura-t-elle avant de regarder se qui se passait autour d'elle.

Scott était vraiment malmené, ce fumier n'arrêtait pas de l'envoyer valser à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. A peine se relevait-il, qu'il le frappait de nouveau. Scott tentait de l'éviter, pourtant, ça ne durait que quelques secondes. Il reçut un nouveau coup dans la tempe, puis, Renzo, lui attrapa le col avant de l'envoyer une nouvelle fois valser. Le choc fut brutal et sa tête heurta violemment le coin de la table. L'alfa était au sol, sonné, du sang coulait sur ses lèvres. Renzo eut un sourire, il s'approcha de lui, le redressant par le col de sa veste. Scott resta à genou à demi-conscient. Le druide en profita, posant ses mains sur ses tempes et il fit appel à ses pouvoirs. La louve du désert lui avait promis le pouvoir d'un vrai Alpha et voilà qu'il l'avait entre ses mains.

Des veines noirs apparus sur les tempes du jeune loup, ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge ardant alors qu'il se mit à hurler de douleur en levant le visage. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était prise dans un étau. Une vive douleur s'empara de lui alors que son pouvoir se fit plus mince. Son cris ne s'arrêta pas alors que Renzo y mit plus de force, il sentait le pouvoir venir en lui. Ses mêmes veines montaient dans ses mains, ses bras, dans tous son être. Bientôt, il serait bien plus puissant. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il vit l'intensité du regard de l'alpha s'amoindrir.

En effet, Lydia le voyait, le rouge passait peu à peu à l'orange et la peur se lisait sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps, Malia se battait avec sa mère, elle avait beau avoir perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs, Corinne se défendait bien. Le Shérif était sonné et pour être franche, à ce moment précis, Malia ne voulait que la mort de la Louve. Cette dernière lui avait infligée une blessure au flanc qui la faisait souffrir le martyr et pour cause, la balle avait de l'aconit tue loup. Pourtant, ça ne l'arrêta pas, cette garce s'en était pris à Stiles et elle avait misée sur le mauvais cheval en s'en prenant à lui.

Elles étaient face à face, Malia la toisait avec une haine féroce alors que la Louve arborait toujours se sourire sournois. Certes, elle n'avait plus d'arme à sa disposition mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Soudain, la plus jeune attaqua et un nouveau round fit rage.


	12. Chapter 12

Désolé pour l'attente, je voulais mettre ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai pas eu le temps.

Bonne lecture à vous!

 **Vane84:** Oui, j'aime bien quand ça part en cacahouète lol. Pauvre Lydia. Mdr Malia, j'adore ton expression. Merci à toi en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

. Chapitre 12 .

Ses vertèbres en avaient pris un coup et demain il allait sûrement le ressentir néanmoins pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Son fils se vidait de son sang, la peur de le perdre bouillonnait en lui. Pourtant, son métier l'avait aidé à prendre sur lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de paniquer. La situation ne le permettait pas alors il priait pour qu'il reste en vie. Qu'il tient bon jusqu'à ce qu'il peut le sortir de là.

Pourtant, là, il était pris entre deux choix cornéliens. D'un coté, Scott était au prise d'un colosse qui semblait lui voler ses pouvoirs. Et de l'autre, Malia qui était au sol entrain de se faire étrangler par sa mère. John arma son arme hésitant, il vit son ancienne-belle fille essayer de respirer en vain, il grimaça puis pris sa décision...

Malia tentait de repousser la louve d'une main alors que de l'autre elle balayait le sol en espérant trouver quelque chose pour l'aider mais elle n'avait que de la poussière rien d'autre. L'air lui manquait, son regard transperçait la peur et la haine qu'elle avait pour cette femme. Sa génitrice... Elle tentait de la repousser mais Corinne referma sa prise sur sa nuque, Malia en grimaçait de douleur alors qu'elle scrutait le regard de cette femme. Un regard de dégoût envers elle mais aussi cette lueur, une lueur de victoire. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration mais en vain, elle suffoquait et elle ne voyait aucune porte de secours. Soudain, un coup de feu.

De l'air, elle toussait et elle avait mal mais l'air passait. Le corps de la louve du désert s'était affalé sur elle, elle en fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle la repoussa tout en toussant. Le corps tomba mollement sur le côté et là elle vit... Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe, un trou, son regard se leva pour voir Stilinski. Elle était sous le choc, une main se portant à sa gorge alors qu'elle dévia ses prunelles vers sa mère. Elle était morte d'une balle dans la tête. Elle n'osait plus bouger assise là. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. John s'était avancé vers elle pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

Il avait vu Liam arriver et foncer vers le colosse alors il préférait les laisser gérer. Pourtant le jeune loup s'était vite fait envoyer valser mais grâce à son attaque, il avait coupé le lien entre Renzo et Scott. Ce dernier s'était écroulé sur le sol la respiration haletante. Il se redressa un peu en secouant la tête et clignant des yeux. Liam remarqua une chose étrange, son regard était de la même couleur que lui mais après quelques secondes repassa au rouge vif. Scott sentit son pouvoir revenir, il se remit alors sur ses pieds grognant alors que son ennemi s'avançait dangereusement vers Liam.

Il s'en était pris à sa meute, à sa famille, à lui. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Renzo se retourna pour lui faire face, sa mine était noir. Le fait qu'il le voit en pleine capacité de ses pouvoirs devait l'agacer et ça réconforta Scott.

_ Ce n'est qu'un contre temps Scott! Pesta le colosse.

L'alpha le toisa froidement, puis, il vit Liam se mettre à ses côté prêt à se battre puis Kira. Cette dernière avait repris ses esprit mais elle voyait un peu trouble. Pourtant, elle était prête à se battre même si elle n'était pas en pleine capacité de ses pouvoirs. Ils restaient ainsi quelques secondes... Puis Renzo attaqua en un geste de la main faisant valser Kira et Liam comme des poupées de chiffons, puis, il s'en prit à Scott, un coup de poing qu'il évita, le colosse reçu un coup de pied, puis un coup de griffe, ça le fit reculer de quelques pas. Kira arriva avec son épée le touchant à ses jambes, il tomba à genou sous la douleurs mais d'un regard vers la Kistune, il la fit voldinguer sur Liam qui se renversaient une nouvelle fois. Scott en profita pour attaquer, ses griffes heurtaient sa poitrine, laissant une marque baillant, puis, il tenta d'atteindre le visage mais là; Renzo, lui attrapa le poigné et le serra fort. L'alpha tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais en vain. Le colosse se redressa alors que son autre main se pausa sur sa tempe. Scott se débattit mais bien vite, il sentit la même douleurs qu'auparavant, cette dernière s'intensifia quand l'autre main se pausa sur son crâne. Il hurla de nouveau s'affaissant encore une fois.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, son regard s'agrandi alors qu'il pouvait sentir son pouvoir le quitter. Il grimaça, il tentait de combattre, il était un alpha... il avait le pouvoir de combattre. Sa respiration fut plus saccadée, Kira était sonné et peiner à se redresser, son crâne n'était plus son ami. Liam par contre était déjà reparti attaquant une nouvelle fois mais quand il toucha Renzo, un choc se fit et il se retrouva au sol. Cette fois-ci, le druide s'était préparé.

Malheureusement pour lui, pas assez. Scott hurlait entre deux respirations mais il combattait, un combat intérieur mais il refusait d'offrir à cet enfoiré son pouvoir. Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, il posa ses mains sur celle du Druide, il posa son regard dans les prunelles du colosse. Il était ampli de colère tout comme lui. Il grimaça mais avec toute la force dont il lui restait. Il repoussa la poigne de Renzo, durement mais sûrement. Ce dernier écarquilla les paupières, ses mains étaient décollées du visage de Scott. Comment était-ce possible? Personne ne pouvait empêcher le rituel, du moins pas celui qui le subi. Scott profita de l'effet de surprise pour lui envoyer un coup de poing. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas tout en le toisant avec une nouvelle lueur.

_ Je te conseille de partir loin de cette ville. Lança froidement Scott toujours transformé.

Renzo resta à le fixer n'osant rien répondre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il était un Alpha précieux peut-être perdait-il aujourd'hui la face. Peut-être allait-il fuir comme un lâche ou bien, profiter de la faiblesse de l'alpha. Il refusait de le tuer, le laissant partir. Il allait acceptait mais un jour, s'il trouvait le courage, il reviendrait et il réussira à lui voler ce pouvoir merveilleux.

_ Sinon? Demanda-t-il quand même.

Là, Scott se posa bien sur ses pieds, le toisant durement.

_ J'hésiterais pas à te tuer! Reprit-il avec force.

Renzo ne répondit rien, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, certes il avait perdu mais Scott avait subi des pertes lui aussi. Tout comme la Louve du Désert. Puis, il fit marche arrière et sorti, laissant la meute de Scott seuls dans la cabane.

Tout avait été si vite, Le loup-garou avait observé son ennemi partir, ce demandant s'il avait bien fait, puis, il scruta la pièce, il vit Liam auprès de Kira qui semblait sonnée, il remarqua Malia debout les bras autour de sa poitrine. Son regard était fixé sur sa mère, puis, son cœur se serra alors qu'il vit le Shérif appelé du secours à l'aide de sa radio. Et enfin, Lydia et Stiles... Des larmes embuaient soudainement son regard... Stiles, il pouvait l'entendre, oui son cœur, il battait mais lentement, trop lentement. Le temps s'était comme gelé... ses pas refusaient d'avancer alors qu'il entendait oh oui, il entendait le Shérif appeler son fils, il le voyait prendre sa main. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas, complètement inconscient et sûrement au porte de la mort. Il vit les larmes sur le visage du père de son meilleur ami. Alors oui, ses pieds refusaient d'avancer, il refusait de croire que son meilleur ami allait mourir et il préféra s'accrocher à ses battements de cœurs. Alors là, seulement là, il se mit à marcher vers Stiles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vane84:** Oui le Sherif à assurer, j'aime bien ce personnage. Oui, ils s'en sortent ou pas mouahahah. Merci pour tes review .

* * *

 **. Chapitre 13 .**

Les secours étaient vite arrivés, repoussant le Shérif et les amis, seule Lydia était restée un moment à ses côté parce-qu'elle l'empêchait de se vider de son sang. Mais une fois les premiers soins fait, elle dut s'éloigner. Ils avaient alors observés de loin les ambulanciers s'afféraient sur Stiles. Un tube avait été enfoncé dans sa gorge, puis on lui affligea de l'air à l'aide d'un ballon. Des files étaient posés sur son torse et une machine vérifiait si son cœur battait toujours. On lui injecta des médicaments puis, une fois assez stable pour les secours, il l'installait sur une civière et il le transportait dans l'ambulance.

Alors qu'ils étaient assez loin, Scott surprit une bride de conversation entre eux... en gros, l'adolescent était salement amoché et ils doutaient qu'il reste en vie. Il contracta sa mâchoire alors qu'il observa John Stilinski monter dans l'ambulance avec eux. Puis, les portes se fermaient et le véhicule partit à vive allure faisant crier son alarme en urgence.

Eux, ils restaient plantés là complètement abasourdis. Lydia avait été soignée vite fait, ils avaient proposés une seconde ambulance pour elle et Kira mais elles avaient refusées préférant y aller d'elle-même. La rouquine restait à fixer ses mains, elles étaient pleine de sang, de son sang et cette sensation, sensation horrible qui la rongeait.

_ Les voitures vont vous emmenez à l'hôpital! Souffla Parrish

La police était là, il y avait eu meurtre, le Shérif avait expliqué vite fait la situation à Parrish. Qui avait pris les choses en mains. Scott acquiesça se laissant guider. l'adjoint remarqua leurs regards perdus. Une fois au voiture, il prit la main de Lydia, cette dernière le fixa surprise.

_ ça va ? A peine eut-il dit ça, qu'il s'en voulu... désolé euh...

Lydia avala difficilement, lâcha son regard pour observer un instant ses mains...

_ Non et je ne pense pas que ça va s'améliorer. Répondit-elle en scrutant ses prunelles.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, il la laissa partir et il resta là, à observe les voitures de police partir.

Le Shérif tournait en rond, il marchait d'un coté, puis, revenait, de temps en temps, il se passait un main dans les cheveux, sur le visage. Il marmonnait quelque chose entre ses dents, puis, il s'assit sur une chaise avant de recommencer son manège plusieurs fois. Soupirant alors que la peur le tiraillait, son estomac se tordait à lui en faire mal. Son cœur était lourd, son angoisse ne faisait que monter au fur et à mesure que les secondes, minutes et heures passaient.

Il n'était pas seul, Liam était assis sans bouger, Scott pareil, il avait les bras posé sur ses jambes et ses mains tenaient son visage alors qu'il avait le regard fermé priant pour son ami, tentant d'entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la salle d'opération mais en vain.

Malia elle, avait son regard fixé sur Stilinski, son pied martelait le sol, énervant sûrement plus d'un dans la pièce mais, elle, elle ne s'en préoccupait même pas. Non, elle fixait le Shérif, se disant que Stiles en avait de la chance. Puis, la seconde suivante, elle était énervée contre lui, contre son geste stupide. Il risquait de mourir pour lui avoir sauvé la vie! Elle, juste pour elle! Il aurait du laisser cette balle lui traverser le crâne, au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait ici entre la vie et la mort! Et John, son père. Elle s'en voulait, elle aurait du mourir, après tous, personne ne tenait à elle! Sa famille était déjà morte. Elle chassa une larme qui avait tenter de s'échappé. Il ne lui restait que son père mais elle était loin d'avoir cette relation qu'à John et Stiles.

Sa blessure était encore douloureuse, elle était passée chez Daeton avant ici, arrivant après tout le monde. Le vétérinaire avait souhaité la garder mais elle avait refusée, elle pouvait supporter la douleur maintenant que la balle n'était plus là.

Kira quant à elle était en salle d'examen, elle finit par arriver un passement sur le crâne, Scott se redressa pour l'observer sur toutes les coutures, elle lui offrit un sourire timide.

_ Une petite commotion.

Enfin s'était une commotion normal, le médecin avait voulu la garder en observation, mais elle avait refusée promettant de revenir au moindre problème. Scott lui tendit le bras et elle lui prit la main avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sachant au vu leurs mines, qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle pour le moment.

Lydia avait été hospitalisée, sa blessure à sa jambe avait été soignée et bandée. Le médecin avait refusé qu'elle sorte. Alors, elle était dans son lit, seule dans sa chambre. Sa mère était en route et elle se doutait que ses amis devaient attendre des nouvelles de Stiles. Elle part contre n'était pas bien, cette sensation était plus pesante, à présent elle entendait se son, se bip bip... comme pour une machine, elle le savait s'était celle de Stiles, son cœur. elle se massa les tempes, poussant un soupir...

_ Il ne va pas mourir! Chuchota-elle tentant de chasser ce bruit infect qui l'oppressait de plus en plus.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle sentait, oui ce pouvoir, cette sensation étrange monter en elle, cette soudaine envie de crier. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière tentant de se retenir et puis ce bip, plus insistant, cette oppression, elle ferma les yeux... ce bip fut intense et strident continuant sur la longueur et là, elle se mit à crier. à crier le nom de Stiles...

Scott se redressa soudainement, tout comme Malia et Liam, Lydia, ils l'avaient tous entendus. Stilinski se tourna vers eux le regard inquiet, il croisa les prunelles de Scott et là, il comprit. Il chercha une chaise et s'y laissa tomber le regard vider de toutes émotions. Il avait perçu le cris mais avait espérait que son imagination lui jouait des tours.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjours!

Oui honte à moi j'ai du retard. J'ai été un peu occupé du coup pas trop eu le temps de le poster. Mais ce chapitre est le plus long de la fic je crois. Peut-être qu'avec ça, je serais pardonné ^^.

 **Margot:** Pas de soucis, contente de te revoir ^^. Alors va-t-il mourir ou non? tu veras . Et merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécie le point de vu des autres personnages .

 **Vane 84** : La tension va peut-être retombé ou pas. Tu verras.

Encore merci à vous pour les reviews! Et encore désolé pour le retard.

* * *

. Chapitre 14 .

La chambre était silencieuse, seul le bruit de la machine se faisait entendre. Cette maudite machine qui respirait à sa place, cette même machine qui le maintenait en vie. Stilinsky était assis dans un fauteuil peu confortable, une main fermement accrochée à celle livide de son fils. Son regard ne le quittait pas. Son fils était défiguré, d'énormes bleus, la pommette gonflée, le nez cassé. Un bandage entourant son crâne à cause d'une grosse commotion, du à l'accident de voiture et puis ce tube, ce tube qui envahissait sa bouche mais qui l'aidait ou qui respirait à sa place.

Il était livide et si frêle dans ce lit d'hôpital. John observait son ventre bouger au rythme de la machine, se soulevant puis redescendant à chaque fois. Il se mordit la lèvre, Stiles était salement amoché. Se fils de pute n'avait pas été de main morte, il avait aussi un poignet cassé et deux côtes. Et cette balle qui l'avait achevé. Cette dernière avait fait des dégâts dans ses poumons. John n'avait pas trop écouté, il s'était arrêté sur Stiles est dans le coma. Melissa lui avait expliquée qu'il avait failli mourir dans l'opération, qu'ils avaient du le choquer à plusieurs reprises. Le chirurgien avait été à deux doigts d'arrêter alors qu'elle avait refusée. Après de longues minutes, son cœur était repartie. Malheureusement à cause de ça, ils ne pouvaient garantir si Stiles allait oui ou non avoir des séquelles et si oui ou non, il allait sortir du coma.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il n'était pas habituer au silence, Stiles était loin d'être silencieux. Il était plein de vie, plein de connerie et le voir ainsi, lui brisait le cœur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il se retourna et il vit Lydia en peignoir, il lui fit signe d'entrer, cette dernière le fixait sans savoir quoi dire. Puis, elle porta ses prunelles sur son ami. Elle avait sentie sa mort et un miracle avait eu lieu. Pourtant, le voir ainsi, ne la rassurait pas, il était blanc cadavérique, et puis tous ces tubes et ce bruit. Elle se mordit la lèvre ne voulant pas pleurer devant le père de Stiles.

_ Reste avec lui, je vais aller chercher un café.

Il se leva, sa main toujours dans celle de son fils, il le toisa quelques secondes avant de le lâcher, il offrit un regard à la jeune fille avant de la laisser seule dans la pièce. Cette dernière l'observa partir, puis, elle prit sa place, s'assaillant, et prenant la main de Stiles dans les siennes. Elle le fixa laissant cette fois quelques larmes partir.

_ Tu dois te battre Stiles... elle se mordit la lèvre en l'observant espérant une réaction mais tout ce qu'elle eut c'est la machine qui lui fit soulever sa poitrine. tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser! Reprit-elle en un chuchotement.

* * *

La journée passait ainsi , John auprès de Stiles, Scott était aussi là, on autorisait que deux personnes à la fois et si les adolescents étaient autorisés, s'était grâce à Melissa et à l'accord de John. Il appréciait leurs présences, Scott, Lydia, Liam. Même si ce dernier n'était resté que très peu, préférant laisser sa place à Scott, Lydia ou Malia. Même Kira était passée.

Scott était assis de l'autre coté affalé dans une chaise peu confortable, il fixait son ami, s'en voulant. Il avait passé tellement d'épreuves par sa faute. Aujourd'hui sa vie était une nouvelle fois en danger et contrairement au Nogistune, là, il ne pouvait rien y faire. ça le bouffait, il était réduit à un être humain, ses pouvoirs ne servaient à rien, excepter à lui enlever un peu de douleur.

Stiles était un humain, aucun pouvoir peut-être aurait-il du lui proposer de devenir un loup-garou. Ils en avaient jamais parlés, pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien enfin si. Etre un loup-garou n'était pas une chose simple et puis, il y avait un risque et il ne voulait pas que Stiles le prenne mais à présent, il était ici, sous une machine et dans le coma. Devait-il sortir de sa vie?

Perdu dans ses songes, il n'entendit pas la voix du Shérif.

_ Scott? Souffla-t-il plus fortement

Ce dernier releva le visage en regardant Stilinski.

_ Quoi?

_ Comment va Malia?

Il trouvait ça étrange que la jeune fille ne soit pas encore passée, ils étaient tous venus, sauf elle. Il l'avait vu sous le choc après le décès de la louve, il avait compris que son fils avait pris cette balle à sa place. Il connaissait leur passé ensemble alors oui, il se posait des questions et il s'inquiéta pour elle. Scott arqua les sourcils, à vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Une fois la fin de l'opération et les nouvelles, il l'avait vu partir. Il n'avait pas voulu la suivre, préférant lui laisser un peu d'espace mais avec tous ça, il l'avait un peu oublié.

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Hum.

Il vit John froncer des sourcils se perdant dans ses songes, ça l'intrigua.

_ Pourquoi?

Le Shérif reporta son regard vers Scott, reprenant...

_ Elle n'est pas venu voir Stiles.

Voyant la mine de L'alpha, il comprit qu'il avait raison, ce n'était pas normal. Alors, à contre cœur, il ajouta.

_ Tu peux rester avec lui, je voudrais...

Il fit voir la porte ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, enfin si, il voulait voir Malia, comprendre.

_ Bien sur prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. Le coupa Scott.

Le Shérif le remercia en jetant un regard à son fils, puis, il quitta les lieux laissant Scott avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le Shérif ne savait pas trop où là trouver, chez son père? Il en doutait, pourtant, il avait été voir mais non, la jeune fille n'était pas rentré. Alors à court d'idée John décida de rentrer vite fait chez lui histoire de prendre une douche et de mettre des vêtements propre. A peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il poussa un long soupir...

Il resta quelques secondes stoïque perdu dans ses pensées, pensées qui étaient tournée vers Stiles, vers sa femme. Il priait pour qu'elle l'aide dans cette épreuve et que si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit là-haut! Quelle le fasse. Qu'elle aide Stiles à revenir vers lui. Il poussa un second soupir, se passa une main sur le visage. Claudia était morte, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui ou pour Stiles. Il posa ses clefs sur le meuble puis avança tout en enlevant son manteau, soudain, il se stoppa dans son geste. Il avait entendu le parquet grincer. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, quelqu'un était à l'étage. Il prit son arme est avec prudence et en faisant le moindre bruit possible, il monta les escaliers.

Il vérifiait chaque pièces mais quant-il arriva à la chambre de Stiles, il se stoppa dans son geste baissant son arme. Malia était plantée en plein milieu de la chambre un cadre à la main. Stiles et elle. John, l'observa un instant sans faire de bruit...

_ Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Souffla la jeune femme.

John eut un bref sourire sur ses lèvres, Malia était une coyote-garou, elle avait du l'entendre dès son arrivé.

_ Pas de souci. Répondit-il.

Il s'avança vers elle, observant la photo par dessus son épaule. Stiles avait un grand sourire et il fixait Malia avec cette étincelle. Cette dernière souriait aussi tout en regard l'objectif. Ils étaient beau ensemble et il aimait bien Malia même si elle avait ce pouvoir de tueuse.

Un silence ce fit entre eux, Malia se mordait la lèvre, elle aimait toujours Stiles, ce garçon avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Et le savoir entre la vie et la mort à cause d'elle, à cause de sa mère lui brisait le cœur. Elle sentait la présence du Shérif derrière elle et elle n'osait pas bouger, ni se tourner pour lui faire face. Elle s'en voulait, à cause d'elle, son fils était mal au point. Elle sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues. Ses mains se mettaient soudainement à trembler alors que son souffle se faisait plus saccader. Son cœur tambourinait fortement contre sa poitrine.

John fronça les sourcils, il remarqua le mal être de Malia, elle s'était mise à sangloter tout en ayant du mal à respirer.

_ Hey!

Il posa une main sur son épaule, il l'incita à se retourner, le cadre tomba sur le sol tout en se brisant mais John, s'en fichait, il prit Malia dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main tout en lui soufflant de se calmer mais cette dernière ne se contrôlait plus. Ses derniers jours avaient été éprouvant, Lydia, puis Stiles, cette photo ou il était mal au point et tous le restes, sa mère, cette foutue balle! Elle craquait, elle craquait dans les bras de son père! Ce même père qui logiquement devrait lui en vouloir. Pourtant, il la cajolait, la berçait et ça lui faisait tellement de bien.

Après de longues minutes, elle réussit à se calmer, pourtant, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, Stiles en avait de la chance, le Shérif était un homme bon. A contre cœur, elle se défit de son étreinte, leurs regards se croisaient. Il était protecteur pourtant, elle, elle baissa vite ses prunelles honteuses. John le remarqua, il porta sa main sur son menton pour qu'elle relève son regard. Une fois qu'il eut son attention, il reprit du voix très douce.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Malia.

Les yeux brillant, elle observait la mine du Shérif, comment pouvait-il lui dire ça? Elle fronça les sourcils reprenant...

_ Il est à l'hôpital à cause de moi.

_ Non.

_ Si, s'était ma mère! La balle devrait être logée dans mon crâne, je devrais être à sa place! Souffla-t-elle entre tristesse et colère.

John se pinça les lèvres, il comprenait la jeune fille mais il n'était pas d'accord, elle n'avait pas choisi d'avoir une mère qui ne pensait qu'à elle, elle n'y était pour rien. Il n'aurait pas voulu retrouver son corps sans vie tout comme il ne voulait pas que se soit Stiles. Hors les choses étaient ainsi, son fils avait décidé de la sauver et il respectait. Il comprenait même car si lui aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour Claudia, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Et puis Stiles était comme ça, il aimait trouver des solutions, sauver des vies.

Il incita Malia à s'asseoir sur le lit, son regard était perçant. Il devait lui faire comprendre que rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute.

_ Si Stiles ne s'était pas interposé tu serais morte.

_ Mais lui en vie! Pesta-t-elle le regard dure.

_ Mais pas toi Malia!

_ Mais lui oui! Il est plus important, il vous à vous! Il a des amis, un avenir moi, je n'ai rien ok! Il a plus à perdre que moi! S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle s'était lever agacée, oui agacée que Stilinski la console, il devrait la foutre dehors, lui crier dessus, au lieu de ça, il l'a réconforte. Elle ne comprenait pas.

John soupira et se leva à son tour, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ils se fixaient quelques secondes.

_ Tu n'es pas rien Malia et tu es tout aussi importante que Stiles. Tu as des amis, tu es jeune et tu as tout l'avenir devant toi! Et tous ça, tu l'as grâce à Stiles. Et oui, j'ai peur de le perdre mais je suis fier de lui! Il a fait ce que son cœur lui guidé, il t'a protégé. Il t'a sauvé, toi! Il n'a pas réfléchi mais je le sais. Il a beau être inconscient mais il ne regrette pas son geste.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, les larmes de Malia coulaient une nouvelle fois sur son visage mais cette fois, elle était calme. Les paroles du Shérif la touchait énormément.

_ Et comment vous pouvez le savoir? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblotante.

Là, elle vit un léger sourire sur ses lèvres...

_ Parce qu'il est comme moi mais en mieux.

La Malia eu un bref sourire, il n'avait pas tort, Stiles était un homme bien, comme l'était le Shérif. Il avait peut-être raison, elle devrait prendre la situation sous un autre angle. Il s'était interposait au vue de la situation que s'était bête de sa part mais en même temps...

_ Il a agit comme un héros. Souffla-t-elle le regard ancré dans celui du Shérif.

Après tout, il était son héros, il l'avait sauvé ne pensant pas au conséquence, elle lui en voulait mais John lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose. Stiles était encore en vie et elle aussi. Grâce à lui, il s'était sacrifié pour elle, alors elle devait être à ses côtés. Elle finit par s'accroupir et ramasser le cadre, elle aimait cette photo, cette journée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, elle eut un bref sourire en la reposant sur le bureau. Le Shérif l'avait observé, sa remarque lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Son fils un héros...


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour!

Je voudrais vous faire une grosse excuse! Honte à moi, j'ai zappé de posté mon chapitre de la semaine dernière. Je suis vraiment désolé!

Pour la peine, je vous en poste deux d'un coup. La fin approche, même si je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire lol.

 **Vane84:** Encore désolé du retard et un grand merci pour ta review. Et oui ça culpabilise pas mal mas c'est aussi logique . Papa Stilinski c'est le meilleur. Oui la fin approche, je dois écrire le chapitre 21. Je crois que je me suis embarqué à un autre croisement et j'ai un peu le syndrome de la page blanche en ce moment mais la fin est proche. Encore merci à toi.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 15 .**

Malia avait finie par prendre son courage à deux mains, elle se retrouvait dans cette pièce sans vie ou seul le bruit de la machine de Stiles se faisait entendre. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui dans la pièce. John s'était éclipsé prendre un café soit disant. Elle savait bien que s'était pour la laisser seule avec son fils.

Elle restait près de la porte, n'osant pas bouger, son cœur tambourinait durement dans sa poitrine. Le voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Il respirait au rythme de cette machine, son visage était tout ecchymosé. Son poignet était plâtré et sous les couvertures elle imaginait bien un énorme bandage. Elle soupira se décidant d'avancer, elle finit par s'asseoir timidement près de lui et l'observa. Il avait enduré tous ça à cause d'elle! A cause de sa mère. Sa mâchoire se contracta alors que ses doigts se glissaient dans les siens.

Sa main était froide, trop froide. D'habitude, il était celui qui la réchauffer pas l'inverse. ça l'inquiéta, avait-il un pied dans la tombe? Non, il était encore là, ok dans le coma mais il était encore avec eux.

_ Je suis désolé Stiles. Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elles resta à le fixer caressant la paume de sa main avec son pouce, puis, elle se leva et un peu hésitante, elle approcha son visage du sien. son autre main caressa sa joue délicatement, puis, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui déposant un chaste baisé.

_ Tu as intérêt à te réveiller. Chuchota-t-elle avant de se rassoire.

Elle ne quitta pas sa main pour autant, continuant à lui offrir ses caresses du pouce, priant pour qu'il se réveille mais rien, juste cette respiration artificielle.

Lydia avait vu toute la scène, la porte était ouverte et elle, elle était dans l'entrebâillement, elle n'avait pas voulu déranger. Elle avait vue Malia l'embrasser, ça lui fit quelque chose. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Stiles avait toujours été son ami alors pourquoi ressentait-elle cette petite pointe de jalousie envers Malia?

Elle avait vécue cette épreuve avec lui, il avait pris des coups à sa place et maintenant il était dans le coma et Malia était là, à son chevet. Cette fille qui avait été la cause de leurs problèmes sans vraiment le vouloir. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble et pourtant, il semblait toujours aussi proche. Pourquoi pensait-elle ça? Elle secoua son visage pour se remettre les idées au claires et au moment ou elle allait faire demie-tour, elle entendit Malia lui parler.

_ Tu peux entrer.

Lydia, se mordit la lèvre, elle tourna son regard vers les prunelles auburn de la coyote. Cette dernière lui offrit un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rendit, son regard vira des ses yeux à sa main enlacée à celle de Stiles. Nouveau pincement au cœur. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?

_ Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

_ T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Lydia était toujours en pyjama, sa blessure à sa cuisse guérissait bien, ses bleus aux visages tournaient au vert. Elle allait bien mais pas Stiles. Elle s'avança dans la pièce prenant la chaise de l'autre côté du lit. Une chaise un peu moins confortable mais peu importe. Elle posa sa main sur le haut de son bras, étant donné du plâtre. Le silence se fit entre les jeunes femmes alors que leurs regards se perdaient dans leur pensées.

_ Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller? Demanda Malia.

Elle avait peur que non, et elle savait que Lydia avait ce pouvoir et puis s'était une fille extrêmement intelligente et elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle s'en voulait, elle lui en voulait mais elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas mourir pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Franchement si s'était vraiment le cas, elle ne serait pas comment le gérer.

Lydia la fixa surprise, quelle question, elle n'en savait rien. Son pouvoir ne marchait pas comme elle le voulait. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus cette oppression mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle vit dans les prunelles de son amie cette peur, cette peur de le perdre. Lydia avait la même.

_ Je garde espoir qu'il se réveille. Répondit-elle en jetant un regard sur Stiles.

Nouveau silence entre elles qui fut encore coupé après quelques minutes par Malia.

_ Il aurait du me laisser en coyote! Rien de tous ça ne serait arrivé. Souffla-t-elle songeuse.

Lydia l'observa une nouvelle fois, elle n'était pas d'accord avec elle, ok, ça ne serait pas arrivé mais elle dans tous ça? Rester à vivre comme un coyote? Non et puis Stiles l'aimais bien. Elle faisait partie de leur groupe, certes, elle l'a trouvé bizarre parfois mais elle était aussi son amie.

_ Non, Scott et lui on fait ce qu'il fallait avec toi peu importe ce qui est arrivé. Répondit-elle.

Malia lâcha Stiles du regard pour observer la rouquine, ses prunelles étaient brillante, elle en avait assez de ses émotions, de toujours avoir envie de pleurer.

_ Ma mère lui a fait ça! elle t'a fais ça. Ajouta-elle en lui montrant son visage de sa main.

_ Oui ta mère pas toi Malia!

_ ça reste de ma faute.

_ Non, on ne choisi pas sa famille, toi tu n'es pas une psychopathe avare de pouvoir! Tu es juste une adolescente qui traîne avec une bande d'amis et qui surtout sauve des vies! Tu n'es pas une tueuse Malia bien au contraire.

Malia se mordit la lèvre, il est vrai que ses derniers temps, elle avait aidé la bande de Scott et elle trouvait ça logique. Mais une partie d'elle s'était déchiré à cause de Corinne. Elle lui avait voler quelque chose. Ou plutôt brisé une partie de son cœur.

Voyant que la jeune fille restait planté dans ses songes Lydia repris...

_ T'as mère a beau m'avoir fait ça! Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as beau être un peu bizarre parfois mais je t'adore Malia, tu es mon amie.

Malia l'observa une nouvelle fois, elle vit un sourire sur les lèvre de la Banshee, ça lui fit chaud au cœur.

_ Je t'aime bien aussi Lydia. Ajouta-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, John était au chevet de son fils relié par la bande d'amis. Puis les jours se transformaient en semaines. L'état de Stiles s'améliorait, après trois semaines à respirer avec cette machine, les médecins décidaient de le lui retirer. Ce n'était pas sans risque mais ils jugeaient qu'il était apte à respirer sans. Ce jour la John se sentait stressé, ça pouvait mal se passer, si Stiles ne respirait pas seul, il devait remettre en place la machine mais le risque zéro n'existait pas. Melissa était à ses côté tout comme Scott, ils se retrouvaient derrière la vite , les bras croisés, l'angoisse montait alors qu'il vit son fils sans aucun tube. Le silence régnait en maître puis, il vit un sourire sur le visage du médecin qui lui jeta un regard. John expira fortement, il avait comprit tout s'était bien passé.

Mélissa lui tapota le bras, lui offrant un grand sourire, il avait gagné pour aujourd'hui malheureusement Stiles était toujours dans le coma et les jours continuaient à avancer sans qu'il ouvre les paupières.

Cinq semaines et quelques jours, voilà tout le temps qui était passé! Cinq longues semaines et toujours rien. Il était toujours aussi blanc et frêle dans ce lit. Son visage avait dégonflé, les bleus étaient presque partis. Il gardait une vilaine cicatrice sur le front et son nez était encore un tout petit peu enflé. Son plâtre était toujours en place mais il n'avait plus ce tube et ce bruit infernal était parti.

Scott soupira, son meilleur ami ne voulait pas revenir à lui, pourtant, il avait essayé son cri d'Alpha mais non, ça n'avait pas marché. Il se sentait si impuissant.

_ Malia à eu un B en math, elle n'en revient pas. Sourit-il.

Oui, il lui parlait, il lui racontait ses journées, ce qui se passer à l'école, les scores à la cross. Il lui disait tous ce qui lui venait en tête.

_ Lydia et elle passe pas mal de temps ensemble, ça la aidé pour les Math. Oh est t'as le bonjour du coach! Tu lui manques, enfin ça il m'a dit de ne pas te le dire. Sourit-il une nouvelle fois.

_ Ton père viendra ce soir, il est sur une grosse affaire, un braquage de banque qui à mal tourné, il fait équipe avec mon père! ça fait peur hein! Voilà que maintenant, ils travaillent ensemble.

Scott parlait de tout et de rien, sans vraiment regarder son ami, il avait pris cette habitude idiote, après tout qui lui disait que Stiles l'entendait? Personne mais ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait toujours parler de tout et de rien avec lui et leur échange lui manquait énormément alors s'était sa façon de gérer la situation. Parler, garder espoir. Et il avait raison de garder espoir, car alors qu'il parlait de son paternel, Stiles bougea un doigt, puis deux...

_ Il veut passer plus de temps avec moi. Je crois que ce qui t'es arrivé lui a fait peur. Il a du se dire que j'aurai pu être...

Il se stoppa soudain, il avait entendu un gémissement, il fronça les sourcils portant son regard sur son ami. Rien, puis si, sa main, il la prit dans la sienne et puis, ses doigts, s'était faible mais il sentit cette petite pression. Ni une ni deux, il attrapa la télécommande du lit et appela le service hospitalier! Stiles se réveillait! Oh oui, il avait intérêt à se réveiller!


	16. Chapter 16

**. Chapitre 16 .**

Le personnel hospitalier lui avait demandé de sortir, d'abord une infirmière puis son médecin. Scott avait eu le temps de le voir ouvrir les yeux, enfin, plutôt le clignotement de ses paupières mais s'était bon signe non? Il ne pouvait même pas observer derrière la vitre, ils avaient fermés les stores alors il marchait de long en large priant pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête. De longues minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la chambre. Scott se posta devant le médecin pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

_ Il s'est réveillé?

_ Je dois en discuter avec son père. Répondit-il d'un air désolé.

_ J'étais dans la chambre! Vous pouvez me le dire. S'agaça Scott.

Le médecin se pinça les lèvres, il connaissait bien Mélissa et puis Monsieur Stilinski avait bien précisé que ses jeunes gens étaient autorisés à lui rendre visite mais delà à lui communiquer son état de santé .

_ Je suis désolé.

Scott serra la mâchoire lui lança un regard noir.

_ Je peux le voir? Reprit-il d'une voix sèche.

_ Désolé, pas avant que je parle de son état à Monsieur Stilinski.

Cette fois, il serra ses poings ne préférant pas répondre. Il l'observa s'éloigner en pestant! Son meilleur ami était peut être réveillé et ce connard de toubib préférait le laisser seul ? Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles seul, pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé alors il observa le couloir, personne. L'infirmière était elle aussi sorti alors en douce, il se faufila dans la chambre faisant le moindre bruit possible. Bien entendu, la porte grinça fortement comme à son habitude. Il en grimaça mais il finit par la fermer puis, il se tourna vers Stiles.

Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours aussi calme, toujours cette respiration monotone. Et il constata à contre cœur ses yeux fermés. Avait-il rêvé? Dans ce cas pourquoi avaient-ils passés de longues minutes à son chevet? Il poussa un soupir avant d'aller s'asseoir dans ce maudit fauteuil. Là, il fixa Stiles, un tas d'émotions le submergeaient... de la colère, de la peur, de la tristesse.

_ Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas! Souffla-t-il d'une voix dure mais tremblante.

Oui, elle était frêle car il sentit les larmes lui monter, il lui attrapa la main, la lui serra, il s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher ça! Il avait laissé son meilleur ami se faire tabasser.

_ Je suis désolé Stiles! Ajouta-il alors que cette fois les larmes coulaient.

Il se pencha vers son ami, posant sa tête sur le lit alors qu'il se laissait légèrement aller. Oui, il ne pouvait pas devant les autres, il était l'alpha, il ne pouvait pas perdre espoir devant eux. Soudain, il ressentit cette pression, il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se calma. Doucement, il se redressa et observa le visage de son ami. Ce dernier avait les paupières ouvertes et il le fixait. Scott resta stoïque, il n'y croyait pas...

_ Hey!

Un simple hey, un son qui était plutôt gutturale , qui ne ressemblait pas réellement à quoi que ce soit. Scott présumé que s'était un "hey" mais la gorge de Stiles semblait si sèche que sa restait coincé.

_ Hey! Répéta-t-il n'y croyant pas.

Il resserra ses doigts sur les siens et avec soulagement, il sentit les doigts de Stiles se resserrait. Il ne dit rien de plus, peut-être avait-il mal, ou alors, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Mais il s'en fichait, il était réveillé et s'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Le Shérif avait eu un coup de fil de l'hôpital concernant l'état de santé de Stiles, ce dernier s'était réveillé! Là, John n'avait pas chercher, il avait quitté son travail roulant à toute allure pour rejoindre son fils. Il s'y précipita, son cœur tambourinait avec fracas dans sa poitrine.

Une fois devant la porte, il se stoppa hésitant, priant pour que tous ce cauchemar s'arrête enfin. Il avait demandé au médecin si tout aller bien, ce dernier lui avait dit que le premier examen était plutôt concluant mais qu'il faudrait attendre un peu pour en être sûr. Il expira un long moment, il devait se reprendre si Stiles était vraiment réveillé, il ne devait pas le voir ainsi. Une fois calmé, il ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était plongé dans le noir, son fils était toujours allongé dans son lit, une respiration calme comme ses derniers temps. Il s'approcha mais malheureusement ses paupières étaient close.

_ Il s'est rendormi. Chuchota Scott.

Le Sherif le remarqua que maintenant, il fronça les sourcils mais ça ne le choqua pas vraiment, et puis il était content qu'il soit au chevet de Stiles en son absence. Il jeta un nouveau regard sur ce dernier, le stresse remonta dans sa poitrine mais il se maîtrisa faisant signe à Scott de le suivre.

Il sortit de la chambre, une fois le jeune alpha dans le couloirs, il referma la porte et se tourna vers lui.

_ Il s'est vraiment réveillé?

Oui, il avait du mal à y croire, sûrement cette peur on fond de lui que tout ceci soit faux mais il vit le fin sourire sur les lèvres du loup-garou et un soulagement sans nom s'évapora de lui.

_ Oui, il est sorti du coma.

Là, John sourit à son tour posant une main protectrice sur Scott.

_ Merci d'être rester avec lui.

_ De rien.

Scott vit toute cette angoisse s'envoler, le père de Stiles prit un gros coup de vieux ses derniers semaines et là, il semblait respirer de nouveau même si dans son regard, il y avait toujours cette crainte. Cette dernière s'envolera une fois qu'il aura vu Stiles réveillé de ses propre yeux.

_ Je vais vous laisser. Reprit-il.

_ Tu peux rester.

Oui, il ne voulait pas chasser le jeune homme, pas après toutes les heures passaient ici à son chevet. Lui, Lydia, Malia et tous les autres avaient le droit de rester autant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Ils les aimaient bien ses gosses et encore plus à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

_ Non, je sais qu'il va bien. Il m'a juste sorti un hey bizarre mais il est revenu et puis, je dois aller bosser.

Bon, la dernière partie était un mensonge car Deaton lui laisser tout le temps qu'il souhaitait mais il prétextait ça car il voulait réellement laisser John seul avec son fils.

_ Il a parlé? Demanda John surprit et rassurer à la fois.

_ Si on veut. Sourit Scott. Je vais prévenir les autres .

John acquiesça, puis, il observa l'alpha s'éloigner. Le stresse montait, pourquoi stressait-il? Peut que son fils ne le reconnaisse pas? Peut-être pourtant, le médecin lui avait dit que les premiers examens étaient bon alors pourquoi stresser? Il expira une nouvelle fois puis entra dans la pièce s'installant sur ce fauteuil qui au fil des jours avaient pris la forme de son dos. Il prit la main de son fils et l'observa. Les années avaient passées si vite, il se rappelait encore de sa naissance. De ses poumons extrêmement bien développer. Un bébé qui dormait très peu et qui au moindre bruit se réveiller. Il avait eu du mal à prendre le rythme mais Claudia l'avait aidé, elle était une bonne mère.

Il soupira, il aurait aimé que sa femme soit toujours à ses côté, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile de l'élever seul mais Claudia lui avait donné les bonnes bases. Stiles était un bon fils et il sera un jeune homme bien.

Le Shérif était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne voyait pas le regard de Stiles. Ce dernier l'observait, sa vision était plutôt flou au premier abord mais ça se rectifiait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Un mal de crâne envahissait toujours sa tête mais il pouvait supporter étant donné qu'il avait remarqué son père.

_ Papa.

Sa voix était rauque et il avait l'impression qu'on voulait lui arracher sa gorge. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression d'être passer sous un bus mais non s'était en réalité sous une louve du désert et son sbire. Son corps pesait une tonne, il avait peine à bouger un doigts. Le médecin, lui avait expliqué ses blessures et son coma. Cinq semaines!

Là, il vit son père et il avait peine à imaginer comment il avait enduré ça. Il aurait voulu lui parler, dire bien plus que papa mais là, de suite, il n'avait pas la force.

Pourtant ce simple mot avait suffit à John, son regard s'était plongé dans celui de son fils et il lui offrit un sourire alors qu'il se pencha vers lui pour le fixer de plus près.

_ Hey!

_ Je...

Stiles grimaça avant de tousser, cette foutu gorge, il grimaça de nouveau, ses côtes! Il avait oublier mais pas elle apparemment. Bon la douleur était moins intense mais elle était encore un peu là et la toux avait aidé à la réveiller. Le regard de John s'inquiétait, il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi alors il reprit tendrement.

_ Chut, ne parle pas.

Stiles inspira en lui jetant un regard un peu noir sans vraiment l'être mais entendre son père lui dire de ne pas parler s'était grisant. Lui qui parlait beaucoup. Voilà qu'il était rendu à être allongé sans pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle et à ne pas parler.

C'était à ce moment que son médecin entra, il sembla ravi de voir Monsieur Stilinski, là Stiles eu en vit de lui dire Shérif Stilinski mais il s'abstenu de le dire. D'autant plus que les deux hommes s'expliquaient sur son cas, sur l'évolution de sa guérison et à l'entendre, ça allait prendre du temps.


	17. Chapter 17

Me revoilà! Et je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé! J'avoue honte à moi j'ai complètement zapper de poster. La loose!

Désolé de l'attente et merci à margot pour le rappel a l'ordre!

Donc voici la suite et pour question médecine et soins, c'est inventif, je m'y connais absolument pas. Bonne lecture à vous et encore désolé, désolé, désole, j'ai honte...

* * *

 **. Chapitre 17 .**

Elle avait attendue, plusieurs heures, voir toute une nuit. Pour laisser de l'espace à John, son père. Scott le lui avait demandé, elle , elle y aurait été tout de suite mais il avait raison. Stiles s'était enfin réveillé et il était normal que son père passe du temps avec lui, même si elle mourrait d'envie de le voir.

Pourtant, là, elle était près de la porte, elle l'observait se demandant si s'était une bonne idée. Et si, il lui en voulait? Elle se mordit la lèvre, se tordait les mains. Ce matin, elle était toute excitée, limite, elle s'était faite belle pour lui. Et là, elle bloquait dans le couloir la boule au ventre.

_ Tu comptes entrer?

Malia se retourna surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et pourtant Lydia était là, derrière elle, le regard fixé droit sur elle.

_ Non.

_ Alors, explique-moi pourquoi ça fait cinq minutes que je t'observe hésiter?

Malia lui offrit une grimace, elle s'était fait choper et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lydia elle, sourit. Elle comprenait.

_ Il va être content de te voir.

_ T'es sûr?

_ Oui!

Bon, elle n'en était pas sûr à cent pour cent mais franchement un mec qui se prend une balle pour une fille, logiquement, il est content de la voir non? Elle remarqua dans le regard de Malia cette hésitation...

_ Vas-y je te dis!

Elle finit par la pousser un peu, la coyote lui jeta un regard noir mais fini par toquer et entrer dans la chambre refermant derrière elle. Lydia soupira, elle aussi était pressé de le voir. Quelque chose en elle avait changé ce soir là, un sentiment en elle. Elle se sentait un peu perdu mais elle préféra laisser Malia y aller, elle pouvait attendre.

* * *

Son père lui avait tous expliqués, tous ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Tous le monde étaient en vie, dont Malia et Lydia. Il en avait été rassuré même si son propre état avait été critique. Il s'en voulait par rapport à son père même si franchement, il n'y pouvait rien mais le fait est là! Il avait frôlé la mort, Lydia avait crié son nom! Lydia alors oui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas mort.

Allison l'était, d'après son paternel, il a était techniquement mort pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'être réanimé. La médecine moderne avait heureusement contrarié le surnaturel d'après toujours le Shérif. La seule mort qu'il y avait eu ce soir là était la Louve du désert. Comment Malia gérait ça? Stiles se le demandait. Pourtant le sommeil l'avait gagné.

John était resté à ses côté toute la nuit, ce matin, il avait pu boire et manger, enfin son père lui donnait la becter. Puis, il eut ses premières séance de rééducation pour retrouver l'usage de ses membres. Ses muscles étaient atrophiés alors il devait passer par là, pour récupérer. D'après son kiné, ça devrait allé assez vite pourtant, il n'avait même pas eu une heure qu'il avait mal partout!

Son père avait fini par rentrer à la maison, lui promettant de revenir très vite. Il l'avait alors aidé à s'asseoir dans son lit, oui, il en avait marre d'être allongé! Grâce à dieu, il avait retrouvé un peu l'usage de ses bras, enfin surtout d'un car le plâtre pesait une tonne. Il zappait les chaînes ne trouvant rien à son goût et puis ses pensées étaient tournée vers les soins. Comment son père allait payer?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit toquer et il eut un sourire en la voyant, elle était toujours aussi sublime.

_ Hey! Souffla-t-elle timidement.

_ Salut. Répondit-il

Sa gorge était moins rauque et bien moins douloureuse. Il l'observa s'asseoir en silence, elle finit par faire de même ne sachant quoi lui dire. Et puis le voir réveillé était si bon. Il semblait moins fragile qu'endormi. Elle le vit éteindre la tv et avec une grimace, il posa la télécommande sur sa table qui était devant lui.

_ Tu as mal? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Cinq semaines sans bouger à un peu endormi mes membres. Répondit-il un peu penaud.

Sans parler de la douleur entre ses côtes et la cicatrice sur son torse. Car oui, ce matin quand les infirmières étaient venues le laver et changer son pansement, il l'avait vu. Grande d'au moins dix centimètres et pas encore bien guérie. Il remarqua qu'elle se mordit la lèvre en le fixant avec cette drôle de lueur. Il posa sa main sur le bord du lit, l'ouvrant lui indiquant de lui donner la sienne. Elle remarqua son geste et il lui fallut que quelques secondes pour glisser ses doigts entre les siens.

Sa main était plus chaude que quand il était dans le coma et elle eut un fin sourire sur les lèvres en se disant que s'était bien.

_ Quoi?

Oui Stiles l'avait remarqué et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle souriait soudainement.

_ C'est juste que... tu vas mieux! Répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans ses prunelles.

_ Ouais. Répondit-il tout en faisant autant.

Elle avait frôlé la mort, oui, il se souvenait de la louve, de cette arme braqué sur Malia. Il n'avait pas hésité à ce jeter sur elle et aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Pourtant, il vit dans son regard une lueur, oui, elle semblait avoir pensée à quelques chose.

_ Quoi?

Elle se mordit la lèvre en baissant le regard.

_ Je suis désolé Stiles. Tu... tu n'aurais pas du endurer tous ça. Ma mère... si on peut l'appeler comme ça, t'as fait vivre un enfer pour m'atteindre et euh... j'aurais...

Elle sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue qu'elle essuya bien vite avant d'ancrer une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Stiles.

_ J'aurais aimé que ça ne se passe pas. Tous ça... souffla-t-elle en désignant ses blessures.

Stiles resta à la fixer, il resserra ses doigts sur les siens, il ne lui en voulait pas. Les choses s'étaient passés ainsi, elle n'avait pas choisi sa famille. Elle avait juste subi comme lui avait subi. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir mal pour ça.

_ Je vais bien Malia, tous va bien. Répondit-il d'une voix douce pour la rassurer.

_ Non Stiles, on a vécu un enfer, on a failli te perdre et tu es loin d'aller bien !

Nouveau silence ou les deux jeunes se défiaient du regard, elle marquait un point mais pas la bataille.

_ Ok, j'ai frôlé la mort mais je suis toujours là! ça va mettre sûrement un peu de temps mais je vais revenir sur mes pieds et en pleine forme! Ce que t'as mère m'a fait, ce qu'elle a fait à Lydia sera un mauvais souvenir.

Une nouvelle larme glissa sur sa joue, Stiles avait bien envie de la lui enlever mais impossible pour lui de le faire, du moins pour le moment. Et ce qu'elle lui souffla, le pinça le cœur, il avait horreur de la voir ainsi. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu dans cette état et à ce moment précis, il détesta encore plus la Louve du désert.

_ Je m'en veux Stiles!

_ Ecoute moi bien! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Jamais. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qui sait passé. Tu es peut être l'élément déclencheur par-ce que cette femme est ta mère biologique mais sinon, tu n'as rien fait de mal, rien du tous! Bien au contraire, tu es venu nous sauver. Tu as attaqué direct te fichant complètement de ce qui pouvait t'arriver. T'as failli mourir Malia alors arrête de t'en vouloir!

Sans qu'il s'en rend compte, lui-même avait des larmes sur ses joues. Voir Malia s'en vouloir, voir ses larmes, reparler de cette nuit. Il avait une sensation étrange, il avait eu peur, il avait presque perdu espoir. Il aurait lâché prise sans Lydia et puis, toute cette douleur qu'il avait emmagasiné. Et puis, cette image, Corinne qui braquait Malia, se regard de folle furieuse.

Malia elle, pleurait aussi, silencieusement, elle avait écouté les mots de Stiles, sa lui touchait énormément. Elle avait entendu, Lydia, John, Scott, ils lui avaient tous dis que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ils avaient sûrement raison mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre de la voix de Stiles et là, elle l'entendait. Elle finit par se lever, elle lâcha sa main pour poser ses dix doigts sur son visage. Elle essuya tendrement ses larmes, elle le scruta de longues secondes puis, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce dernier répondit à son baisé, qui se fit plus intense... après quelques secondes, elle se détacha de lui...

_ Je suis contente que tu vas mieux.

Stiles eut un bref sourire, un moment d'émotion venait de passé et voilà qu'elle lui répondait ça? Ok, il prenait.

_ Moi aussi.

Elle lui offrit un second baisé plus doux avant de se rasseoir et d'enlacer une nouvelle fois ses doigts au siens.


	18. Chapter 18

Bon, vous avez le droit de m'engueuler, je ne suis plus mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je me laisse distraire par le boulot, les sorties, le foot. Honte à moi, j'en oublie la fic et par la même occasion mes lecteurs! Donc encore toute mes excuses.

 **Vane84:** Merci pour ton commentaire, oui, ils sont choux tout les deux. J'ai hate de voir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. J'avoue, j'ai fait un truc qui n'était pas prévu mais ça me semblait tellement logique. Encore merci et désolé pour l'attente.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 18 .**

Malia avait fini par quitter Stiles à contre cœur, elle savait que Lydia attendait dans le couloir et ça serait égoïste de sa part de le garder pour elle toute seule. Alors, elle lui offrit un nouveau baisé, lui promettant de revenir plus tard, puis, elle sortit sourire au lèvre. Elle était rassurée, il semblait aller bien, très bien même.

_ ça à l'air d'avoir été! Souffla Lydia d'une mine un peu boudeuse.

Oui, attendre dans le couloir sur une chaise peu confortable l'avait un peu agacée ou alors était-ce parce qu'elle voyait ce sourire sur le visage de Malia et qu'elle ressentait cette petite sensation au creux de son ventre?

_ Oui, il va mieux, enfin, il a encore mal, je le vois et je le ressens aussi même s'il tente de ne pas le montrait mais il va bien. Et puis, on c'est expliqué.

Oui, elle sentait un poids la quitter. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Bon, une part d'elle s'en voudra toujours de ce qui s'était passé mais elle allait travailler sur elle pour vivre avec.

_ Je suis contente pour toi. Répondit Lydia.

_ Merci. Répliqua Malia avant de reprendre... je lui ai dit que tu es là.

Lydia regarda la porte avant de reprendre...

_ Ok, je ferais mieux d'y aller alors.

Malia acquiesça avant de partir à son tour laissant Lydia dans le couloir. Elle avait cette boule dans le ventre pourquoi? Le stresse de le voir? De lui parler? Ils avaient vécus cette horreur à deux et voilà qu'elle avait peur de passer cette porte?

_ pauvre fille! Maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Puis, elle tourna la poignée avant d'entrer, il y faisait sombre, les volets roulant étaient baissés presque à fond. Pourquoi restait-il dans le noir?

_ J'ai mal au crâne et ses pires avec la lumière! Souffla Stiles comprenant à ça simple expression ce qu'elle pensait.

_ Ok.

Un simple ok, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Elle se retourna ferma la porte, soufflant un peu. Pourquoi avait-elle ses mains si moites? Une fois la porte fermée, elle se tourna et en silence alla s'installer sur le fauteuil. Son regard était ancré dans celui du jeune homme mais aucun des deux ne rompaient le silence.

Elle le scrutait, il avait reprit un peu de couleur mais il avait perdu des kilos, ses semaines dans le coma l'avaient aidé. Ses semaines d'horreur et cette sensation qu'elle avait ressenti en criant son nom. En y repensant, elle se mordit la lèvre sentant un frisson glacial parcourir son corps. Stiles remarqua direct sa mimique, il sentait cette atmosphère étrange entre eux. Ils avaient vécus l'horreur ensemble et il avait su que la Banshee en elle, avait crié son prénom. Pourtant, il était toujours là.

_ ça va?

Oui, il avait fini par dire ses deux mots, car le silence pesait un peu trop et il voyait bien que Lydia était songeuse. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire...

_ Oui. Et toi? Mise à part la migraine?

_ Oh, ça va.

Il lui rendit son sourire pourtant, il y avait un froid entre-eux. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas trop la raison et Lydia semblait avoir perdu la voix. Le silence reprit de plus belle avant que Lydia reprenne...

_ T'es sur que ça va?

Oui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, elle avait vu Renzo le tabasser, elle avait vu la louve lui tirer dessus et elle l'avait vu se vider de son sang. Elle avait encore cette image dans la tête et cette sensation désagréable qui avait parcouru son échine et tout son être alors qu'elle avait criait son prénom. Ce moment horrible qui avait suivi après son cris. Ce vide, ses larmes sur ses joues et cette peur horrible de l'avoir perdu à jamais. Car à ce moment précis, elle était sur, il était mort et il était vraiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier cette sensation et il y avait eu cette attente interminable, allait-il se réveiller? Alors oui, elle préférait lui redemander car elle le voyait bien, il était encore loin avant d'être sur pied.

Stiles remarqua cette lueur d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles, ça lui faisait mal au cœur car il n'aimait pas que les gens s'inquiète pour lui. et pourtant, là, il en avait inquiété plus d'un.

_ ça va Lydia. Reprit-il d'une voix douce.

Nouveau silence alors qu'ils se toisaient mutuellement. Le regard de cette dernière avait changer à son égard ou alors ouvrait-elle seulement les yeux maintenant?

_ Ne refait plus jamais ça! Finit-elle part dire en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Stiles eut un sourire alors qu'il lui rendit son étreinte tout en lui répondant.

_ J'ai sauver deux jeune filles en détresse et s'il faut le refaire, je le referais. Ironisa-t-il.

Pourtant, Lydia ne souriait pas, non, son regard était grave et limite, il remarqua des larmes dans celui-ci. Aussitôt, il perdit son sourire tout en rajoutant.

_ C'est pour rire Lydia.

_ Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais je ne veux crier ton nom ou celui de nos amis! Alysson, puis toi? Peux-tu imaginer ce que je ressens à ce moment là? Tu étais mort! J'entendais les pulsations de ton cœur et puis, rien, juste ce bip continu et cette sensation horrible qui me prend au tripe ! Qui m'oblige à crier.

Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, alors que ses prunelles fixaient intensément celle de Stiles. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé, ses doigts s'était resserrés sur ceux de la rouquine. Il n'imaginait pas du tous ce qu'elle avait vécu et il n'aurait pas voulu le ressentir. Il n'imaginait même pas si ça aurait-elle à sa place.

_ Je suis désolé Lydia.

Elle se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre avant d'essuyer les larmes de sa mains libre. Pourquoi avait-elle sorti tout ça? Elle n'avait jamais parler de ça quand Alysson était décédé alors pourquoi maintenant?

_ Je ne voulais pas tous ça mais ça s'est fait et on est tous en vie. Ok, je suis cabossé mais je suis toujours là! Et oui, je ne sais pas ce que tes pouvoirs te fond ressentir mais si je viendrais à te perdre toi. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'en remettre.

Sa mâchoire se resserra, oui, une part en lui aimait toujours Lydia, il l'avait toujours admirer alors oui, il n'avait pas son pouvoir mais il était sur que si, il l'a perdait, son sentiment, se rapprocherai sûrement de ce qu'elle avait vécu. La jeune fille s'était calmé, elle l'observait, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Une envie soudaine de l'embrasser, non, elle ne pouvait pas. Malia était son amie, il était son meilleur ami pourtant, elle répondit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit et qui était cent pour cent vrai.

_ Et moi, si je t'avais perdu. Je le sais, je ne m'en serais pas remise.

Ils restaient à se fixer, puis, elle se leva, elle resta debout à fixer la porte, puis, le regarda de nouveau, elle se pencha et avec des gestes très doux, elle lui offrit un baisé. Elle finit par se redresser et s'en même le regarder, elle enleva sa main de la sienne et sortie de la pièce laissant un Stiles confus qui n'avait rien vu venir.


	19. Chapter 19

Pour la peine, un autre chapitre un peu court.

Bisous à vous.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 19 .**

Il avait les sourcils froncés, un mal de crâne qui perçait avec force et voilà que Lydia l'avait planté là après un baisé. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Et puis cette phrase "si je t'avais perdu, je le sais, je ne m'en serais pas remise". Il devait l'interpréter comment? Surtout suivit de ce baisé? Lydia, elle l'avait embrassée. Avait-il halluciné? Non.

Il expira un peu, tentant de se mettre les idées aux clairs, la seule fois ou elle l'avait embrassé s'était pour lui stoppé une crise de panique mais là? ça signifiait quoi? Il était perdu, complètement perdu. Pourtant, le sommeil fini par l'emporter, l'emmenant dans des rêves les plus farfelu les uns que les autres. Il vit Malia, puis Lydia et enfin, Renzo qui le frappait, il se réveilla en sursaut, gémissant alors qu'il réveillait ses douleurs.

_ Wohhh, du calme!

La douleur s'envola comme elle était venu, Stiles, le fixa avant de le remercier d'un regard. Scott venait de lui pendre sa douleur, ça avait du bon d'avoir un ami loup-garou. Puis, les souvenirs de Lydia, lui revint tout comme sa confusion.

_ Cauchemar?

Oui, Scott l'avait vu se débattre avant de se réveiller en hâte. Il avait aussi vite repérer sa douleur mais là, il remarqua sa mine songeuse.

Stiles, se racla la gorge avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

_ Ouais. Soupira-t-il.

_ Renzo?

_ Entre autre.

Il le savait, il n'en avait pas fini avec ses cauchemars mais il était habitué; il en faisant souvent. Sa vie n'était pas sans monstre alors forcement.

_ ça fait longtemps que t'es là? Demanda après quelques secondes Stiles.

_ Une petite heure.

_ Oh, tu aurais pu me réveiller.

_ Non, j'aime bien regarder la belle au bois dormir. Ironisa-t-il d'un grand sourire.

Stiles lui envoya sa mine boudeuse mais ne répondit rien, à quoi bon?

_ T'as le bonjour de Kira, elle est parti en vacance avec ses parents.

_ Où ça?

_ Floride.

_ Cool.

Scott fronça les sourcils, Stiles était un peu trop silencieux à son goût.

_ Le coach, te dis bonjour aussi et il m'a dit de te donner ça de la part de l'équipe.

Il lui tendit une carte, Stiles la prit, il y avait un mot de la part de chaques joueurs, bon rétablissements, tu nous manques. blabla, c'est connerie là quoi. ça lui faisait plaisir mais pour le moment, il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux lèvres de Lydia sur les siennes.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Oui Scott avait fini par craquer, il le voyait, son ami était miné, quelque chose le travaillait. Stiles lui lança un regard du genre, quoi mais face au regard de l'alpha , il fini par soupirer avant de scruter ses mains.

_ Lydia est passé... et euh...

Il se mordit la lèvre devait-il en parler à son meilleur ami? Et si ça revenait aux oreilles de Malia?

_ Et quoi?

Stiles tourna son regard vers son ami, il était perdu et il avait besoin d'un avis.

_ Elle m'a embrassé.

_ Embrassé? Lydia? Notre Lydia?

Scott se rendit compte qu'il avait parler à haute voix mais ça le surprenait pourquoi Lydia l'embrasserait? Non pas qu'elle ne peut pas le faire mais Stiles lui avait couru après pendant de longues années alors pourquoi là?

_ Tu vois même toi ça te surprend.

_ Ben, C'est juste que...

Comment expliquer ça? Pourtant Stiles finissait sa phrase.

_ Que je suis amoureux d'elle depuis de nombreuse années mais en vain et là je frôle la mort et elle m'embrasse. Sauf que j'ai Malia et j'aime Malia même si j'ai encore des sentiments pour Lydia mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Je suis perdu là.

Il resta à fixer son ami dans l'attente d'une réponse valable mais se dernier rester à le fixer comme un con sans répondre.

_ Merci de ton aide! Maugréa-t-il.

_ C'est juste que... euh... tu sais les filles, c'est compliqué.

Là Stiles lui lança un regard du genre "sérieux? Tu me balance ça?" Scott leva les épaules, il n'en savais rien lui. Ok ses dernière semaines, Lydia avait été Lydia. S'était une filles qui savait prendre sur elle, même si au fond, il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas bien mais il était pas aussi doué que Stiles pour deviner les pensées de la rouquine.

C'est à ce moment là que Melissa entra, la porte était ouverte et le temps qu'elle préparait les médicament de Stiles, elle avait entendu leur conversation.

_ Salut les garçons.

_ Hey m'an

_ Madame Mccall.

Elle leur offrit un sourire alors qu'elle tendit quelques comprimés à Stiles puis un vert d'eau. Ce dernier avala tous sans rien dire. Face à cette atmosphère, Melissa reprit.

_ J'ai entendu votre conversation et si tu veux mon avis. Ce qui t'es arrivé à du ouvrir les yeux à Lydia, je peux me tromper mais, elle ne t'a sûrement pas embrassé pour rien.

Stiles resta à la fixer la bouche un peu entrouverte alors qu'elle lui fit sa piqûre pour phlébite . Là, il grimaça en la fermant, réfléchissant.

_ Mais pourquoi elle est parti sans rien expliquer ?

_ Sûrement pour ne pas faire face à ta réaction.

Il fronça les sourcils, Lydia avait-elle des sentiments pour lui? Il était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Ils avaient vécu tellement de chose avec Lydia, il avait toujours était là pour elle, comme elle pour lui. La prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait, ils devraient en parler mettre les choses au clair.


	20. Chapter 20

**. Chapitre 20 .**

Un mois était passé et il était enfin autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Le plâtre était toujours là, mauvaise cassure mais plus de douleur aux côtes sauf quand le froid pointait son nez. Sa cicatrice était presque guéri même s'il garderait à jamais se souvenir. Son père devait une fortune à l'hôpital mais il ne voulait pas lui en parler, pas grave, il rentrait, il pourrait fouiller dans ses affaires plus tard.

Il reprenait les cours aujourd'hui, le Sherif voulait qu'il reste encore un peu à la maison, mais hors de question, ok, il n'allait sûrement pas courir un cent mètre encore moins reprendre la cross tout de suite mais il avait besoin de voir du monde. Hors équipes médicales.

_ On pourrait rester ici! Proposa Malia un brun coquine.

Stiles qui était allongé dans son lit eu un sourire, l'idée lui plaisait mais non, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sèche les cours.

_ Non, impossible!

Il y avait aussi une autre raison qui le poussait à aller au lycée, Lydia, il ne l'avait revu que deux fois depuis le baisé. Jamais seule et elle avait évité son regard. Deux fois, juste deux. Elle l'évitait et il lui en voulait un peu. Ok, il y avait eu ce baisé, seul Scott et Melissa était au courant, il n'en avait pas parler à Malia. Non, il voulait qu'en parler à la belle blonde vénitienne. Mettre les choses au clair pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant, pour qu'entre eux ça va mieux. Alors, il devait aller en cours, même si à l'instant, il répondit au baisé de la belle coyote.

Cette dernière était à moitié sur lui, lui offrant un baisé passionné, ses mains lui caressaient le torse, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle savait y faire.

_ Ma... lia, on...

_ Chut!

Cette dernière approfondissait le baisé, Stiles finit par se laisser séduire passant une main sous le tee-shirt de sa belle. Il la sentit frissonner sous le contact de ses doigts mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, non, à son tour, il sentit sa main sous son tee-shirt mais soudain, elle s'arrêta.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il vit dans ses prunelles une lueur étrange et là il comprit.

Depuis ce qui s'était passé, leur vie intime avait été néant et là, elle venait de toucher le pansement de sa cicatrice.

_ Ca va? Souffla-t-il en se redressant un peu.

Malia avait fini par s'asseoir, elle allait bien, mais elle n'avait jamais vu ça cicatrice et là, il y avait un pansement de quelques centimètres et tous ça, s'était en partie sa faute. ça la touchait plus qu'elle ne voudrait.

_ Oui. Finit-elle par répondre.

Elle sentit le regard du jeune homme, elle l'évitait un peu, mais prenant sur elle, elle lui offrit un sourire , le regardant de nouveau, puis, elle se penchant et lui offrit un doux baisé avant de reprendre.

_ On va être en retard.

Stiles resta à la scruter, elle prit son sac et sortie de la pièce, lui était plutôt intrigéué, allait-elle finir par se pardonner? Il soupira, levant un peu son tee-shirt, cette cicatrice était longue de plusieurs centimètres, il allait devoir vivre avec mais peu lui importait, il avait sauvé une vie. Il vivrait avec sans problème même si pour le moment, ça lui tirait encore.

* * *

Elle avait croisée Malia plutôt dans la journée, cette dernière lui avait annoncée que Stiles reprenait les cours aujourd'hui, ça l'avait surprise. N'était-ce pas encore tôt pour lui? Allait-il bien? Lydia s'en voulait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réagir comme ça. Elle avait honte, oui honte de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite plus souvent. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie mais juste cette boule au creux de son ventre.

Elle avait fait une connerie, elle l'avait laissé ses sentiments la submerger et le résultat s'était d'avoir embrassé Stiles. Pourquoi? Un sentiment nouveau, un regard neuf sur le jeune homme. Un voile s'était soulevé de son regard et après cette horreur qu'ils avaient vécus, elle avait soudain compris quelque chose.

Stiles était son meilleur ami, elle s'entendait à merveille avec, elle l'avait toujours ou presque estimé. Mais jamais, elle ne l'avait vu comme un amant. Non, il n'avait pas la carrure de Jaskson, ni celle d'Aiden et encore moins celle de Parrish. Pourtant, il avait ce petit truc bien à lui. Alors, oui, elle l'avait embrassé et depuis, elle se posait tout un tas de questions et elle n'avait pas osée l'affronter, préférant l'éviter. Et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Alors oui, depuis le début de la journée, elle priait pour ne pas le croiser même si au fond elle, elle voulait le voir. Pourtant, la chance semblait lui sourire car la fin de la journée approchait et pas de Stiles, une journée de plus sauvé . Ou pas. Oui, elle était là, avec des livres dans les mains et son regard était porté sur lui. Il était devant son casier se tenant le ventre. L'inquiétude la gagna et elle fit les derniers pas qui les séparaient.

_ Tout va bien? S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Stiles tourna le regard et fixa intensément Lydia, elle était sérieuse là? ça faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et elle se jetait sur lui pour lui demander ça? Oh, là, il comprit, sa cicatrice tirait un peu, beaucoup mais ça aller. Sa mine se renfrogna, alors qu'il referma son casier sans rien dire. Lydia, le remarqua et elle s'en voulu. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

_ Je suis désolé. Ajouta-t-elle.

_ Désolé pour quoi?

Oui, pour le baisé, pour le fait de n'être pas venu le voir, pour son silence malgré ses nombreux sms. Oui, bizarrement, là, il lui en voulait beaucoup plus que tout à l'heure et la jeune fille du le remarquer au timbre de sa voix alors qu'il la toisait avec cette lueur sombre.

Un silence se fit entre eux, que devait-elle répondre?

_ J'aurais du venir te voir et répondre à tes messages.

_ Ouais, tu aurais peut-être du.

Soudain, Stiles avait envie de partir, oui de la planter là, ça l'avait blessé qu'elle le laisse en plan, ils étaient amis! Et ça depuis de nombreuses années et là, elle l'avait laissé comme un chien, même pire! Bon, ok, il y avait ce baisé au milieu mais s'était encore pire avec son silence.

Lydia soupira alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle avait vraiment fait une grosse boulette et là, elle ne savait pas comment réparer la chose.

_ ça va?

Lydia se tourna et vit Scott les mains dans les poches, il avait du voir la scène.

_ Non.

L'alpha leva le regard sur Stiles qui sorti du lycée, il comprenait un peu sa réaction mais devait-il dire à Lydia qu'il était au courant?

_ Il t'en veut . Ajouta-il simplement.

_ Normal, qu'elle idée j'ai eu de l'embrasser! Lâcha-t-elle alors qu'elle s'appuya contre les casier.

Elle savait très bien que Scott était au courant, ses deux là étaient comme des frères alors oui, elle lâchait le morceau, elle avait besoin de conseil! Et qui de mieux placer que Scott? Ce dernier leva un sourcil, ok, elle mettait direct les pieds dans le plat.

_ Je dirais que c'est plus ton silence et ton absence qui la blessé.

_ Je sais, j'ai fais ma lâche et je regrette mais franchement, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire!

Nouveau silence durant lequel Scott s'appuya à son tour sur les casiers. La situation était un peu délicate mais pas irrécupérable.

_ Est si tu lui expliquait pourquoi tu l'as embrassé?

Lydia se redressa pour lui faire fasse, elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

_ En faite, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est juste que depuis l'enlèvement et tous le reste, un truc à changer. Je... je le vois différent et se baisé, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait!

_ Peut-être parce que tu en avais envie? Proposa-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien mais Scott visait juste, elle en avait eu envie et la sensation qu'elle avait eu n'avait pas été désagréable loin de là. Mais quand bien même, dans toute cette histoire il n'y avait pas que elle mais aussi Malia! Et franchement, elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait sa dans son dos et d'avoir mis Stiles dans cette position mais il était clair, qu'elle devait mettre les choses à plat avec lui.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour les amis, oui, oui, je suis encore vivante. Encore un gros gros désolé, je prends du retard monstre dans le postage de la fic. Je dirais même que je les laissais à l'abandon alors qu'il me reste trois petit chapitre à poster. C'est honteux. Je pense même que j'ai perdu mes lecteur ce qui est tout à fait normal. ça fait quoi 6 mois, peut-être plus depuis la dernière publication.

Je m'excuse encore...

Dans tout les cas dans ce chapitre vous aurez du Stiles et du Lydia, ainsi qu'un petit passage père fils que perso, j'aime beaucoup.

Donc s'il y a encore quelques petit lecteur, bonne lecture à vous ^^ .

* * *

 **. Chapitre 21 .**

La journée avait été longue et épuisante, il avait un mal de crâne horrible et il se sentait bien fatigué. Il allait devoir reprendre un rythme normal mais ça allait sûrement prendre plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il en avait marre, quant allait-il reprendre une vie normal? Et puis, il était énervé, voir Lydia l'avait agacé, il n'avait pas pensée qu'il serait en colère contre elle mais en réalité si, il l'était.

Il avait toujours été là pour elle, pour la soutenir dans n'importe qu'elle situation et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ils avaient vécus l'horreur ensemble, il avait frôlé la mort. Et après plus rien? Oui, au final, ça l'agaçait car il était déçu, déçu par sa belle rouquine.

Il soupira alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, les rideaux tirés pour laisser la pénombre entrer dans sa chambre. Les cachets ne faisaient pas effet alors il fixait son plafond en se massant les tempes. Et puis pensées à ce baisé sans arrêt ne l'aida pas à virer ce mal de crâne. Il avait beau tourner la scène dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, il entendit de petit coup à la porte, il n'attendait personne, Malia aidait son père. Alors, il se redressa et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il trouva Lydia derrière. Il la toisa durement, son père avait du la laisser entrer...

_ Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Oh oui, il lui en voulait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi en colère contre elle. Cette dernière se tordait les doigts alors qu'elle le fixait timidement. Elle le savait, elle avait fauté et elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et résoudre la situation. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

_ M'expliquer avec toi! Souffla-t-elle tentant de reprendre son assurance habituelle.

Le jeune homme tenait toujours la poigné de sa porte, il la jaugeait, hésitant à la laisser entrer ou pas. Mais elle était Lydia, il l'adorait et malgré cette colère et cette déception qu'il ressentait, il lui laissa une chance de s'expliquer et puis soyons honnête, il en avait marre de se tracasser la tête pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

_ Ok.

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour la laisser passer, ce qu'elle fit, elle observa la pièce, sombre, avait-il toujours des maux de tête? Sûrement car elle remarquait ce petit froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Il venait de refermer derrière elle, et il resta debout à la scruter. Ce qui la mis un peu mal à l'aise.

_ Tu as tout les droits d'être en colère contre moi. Finit-elle par dire.

_ Je ne suis pas que en colère. Répliqua-t-il durement.

Lydia baissa le regard, s'était logique, elle se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre..

_ J'ai fait une grosse bourde ok. J'aurais du rester à ton chevet, rester à tes côtés chaque jours, t'aider à reprendre des forces. J'avais l'attention de le faire et puis...

Stiles la fixa, elle avait encore baisser les yeux, elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard mais là, il sentit sa colère s'envoler un peu. Il lui en voulait toujours mais là, face à elle, face à son désarrois. Au fait qu'elle soit chez lui, cette sensation de colère s'était un peu apaisé et il reprit à sa place.

_ Tu m'as embrassé et t'as préférer prendre la fuite plutôt que de t'expliquer.

Lydia leva son regard et le toisa, oui, il visait juste, s'était exactement ça.

_ Même si s'était une erreur de ta part, j'aurais préféré mille fois t'avoir à mes côtés plutôt de ne pas te voir du tout. On a vécu l'horreur à deux, on s'est protégés mutuellement pendant ses longues heures enfermés avec ce fou. Et une fois à l'hôpital, tu me fuis pour un baisé? J'avoue, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Souffla-t-il l'âme en peine.

Oui, il avait toujours eu une haute estimation pour elle, la fille parfaite, belle, intelligente, fonceuse, qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Et là, elle l'avait surpris et dans la mauvais sens. Elle, elle resta là, à l'écouter, le cœur serré, il avait mal compris, elle n'avait pas fuit parce qu'elle avait fait une erreur en l'embrassant, enfin dans un sens oui, mais non.

Elle soupira, elle devait mettre les choses au clair et tant pis si elle faisait ça dans le dos de Malia, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Stiles sur un mal-entendu et puis, il était tant qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle s'explique sur son geste.

_ Je... Je ne t'ai pas évité par ce que je regrette de t'avoir embrassé. J'ai fuis par-ce que j'avais peur des répercussions et parce que je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Elle l'observa brièvement et elle remarqua son froncement de sourcils...

_ J'ai eu peur ok! J'ai beau toujours jouer à la dure et à essayer de faire un sans faute, et bien là, avec toi j'ai merdé! Pas parce que je regrette mon baisé mais plutôt parce que j'ai enfin réaliser que j'ai des sentiments pour toi! Et là, je me suis dis merde! Il y a Malia, elle t'aime, tu l'aimes et moi je viens t'embrasser? Et après quoi? Je reviens pour te dire quoi? Que j'aurais pas du? Ou l'inverse, que je te dis quand faite que je... je... elle expira doucement avant de reprendre en tremblant... je t'aime.

Un silence avait envahi la pièce, elle le scrutait profondément et lui, il était la planté dans sa chambre à lui rendre son regard mais il était perdu, jamais, il ne s'était attendu à ça. Ok Melissa le lui avait dis dans un sens mais au fil des jours, il s'était dit qu'elle s'était trompée, elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle était soulagé de le voir vivant et là, elle lui balançait ça dans la gueule? Ok, ça se tenait, elle s'était mise à l'écart pour réfléchir mais là, elle lui avait vraiment dit je t'aime? Oula, que devait-il répondre?

Le silence dura un peu trop longtemps au goût de Lydia, elle avait cette boule au creux de son ventre alors n'y tenant plus, elle lui attrapa sa main valide en lui disant...

_ Dis quelques chose , je t'en pris.

_ Euh... tu m'as vraiment embrassé pour du vrai ?

Non mais qu'elle idiot, pourquoi avait-il sorti ça? Il vit un fin sourire sur le merveilleux visage de Lydia.

_ Oui, je t'ai embrassé parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur toi, sur mes sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

_ Ok.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, là, la colère avait entièrement disparu, oui, il était juste paumé. Il avait pour sur encore des sentiments pour elle et là, il la fixait, elle était magnifique mais il y avait Malia, et il n'était pas du genre en tromper encore moins quand il a aussi des sentiment pour la coyote.

Comprenant la situation, Lydia reprit...

_ Je te demande rien Stiles, je veux juste retrouver mon ami, tu es avec Malia et je l'adore, c'est mon amie et je sais que même si j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Il resteront là.

Elle porta sa main à son cœur...

_ J'ai fais la bêtise de t'éviter et je suis venu pour régler la situation. J'espère que ça sera le cas.

Elle lui offrit un sourire puis, après une petite pression, elle lui lâcha la main avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle ne savais pas à quoi elle s'était attendu. Bon, une partie d'elle avait rêver qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il dise quelques choses alors que là, il avait été plutôt silencieux. Tant pis, elle s'était ouverte, elle avait jouer au jeu de la franchise au risque de perdre son meilleur ami. Sa gorge se serra à cette pensée alors qu'elle quitta la maison.

Stiles lui n'en revenait toujours pas, il s'était assis sur son lit, Lydia venait de lui déclarer sa flemme et lui, il n'avait absolument rien dit.

_ ça va là-dedans?

Stiles lever les yeux vers son père, ce dernier avait vu Lydia partir, il l'avait trouvé plutôt troublé et puis, elle n'était pas rester très longtemps. De plus, il était au courant de la situation même s'il n'était pas au courant du baisé.

_ Non.

Oui juste non, non, ça n'allait pas, Lydia lui avait complètement tourmenté, il n'arrivait pas à voir claire. Elle avait mis à sac son cerveau. Face à cette réponse courte de son fils, John s'installa à ses côté reprenant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous?

_ Pour faire court, elle m'a embrassé à l'hôpital, depuis, elle m'a évité. Aujourd'hui, on s'est croisé à l'école, j'étais en colère contre elle. Ce qui est logique après tout et là, elle débarque chez moi, dans ma chambre pour me dire qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi. Et elle m'a évité parce qu'en gros, elle ne savais pas comment gérer ça. Est-ce qu'elle devait me le dire même si je suis avec Malia ou ne rien dire. Au final, elle a décidée de le dire et me voilà là, perdu sans savoir quoi faire.

Oh et elle me la dit pour retrouver son meilleur ami car, je suis avec Malia mais comment ça peux redevenir normal entre nous après ça?

Silence, il a tout dit d'une traite sans fixer son paternel, non, il fixait un point invisible dans sa chambre ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer. John quant à lui comprit tout de suite la situation et tout devenait claire d'un seul coup.

_ Et bien.

_ Ouais. Je suis dans la merde car je veux pas la perdre, c'est ma meilleure amie mais ...

_ mais ça ne sera plus comme avant. Finit John.

_ Ouais et puis...

_ Tu as aussi des sentiments pour elle depuis très longtemps mais tu en as aussi pour Malia.

_ Ouais.

Il finit par fixer son père le priant silencieusement de l'aider mais John lui offrit une mine tout aussi perdu que lui.

_ Je suis dans la merde.

_ Les sentiments ce n'est pas facile.

_ Non et les filles sont super compliquer! J'ai toujours eu des sentiment pour elle et elle attend que je suis avec Malia pour en avoir aussi! C'est abusé. Râla-t-il.

John passa un bras réconfortant autour de l'épaule de Stiles.

_ Il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir ce que tu veux.

_ Super! Maugréa-t-il.


	22. Chapter 22

**. Chapitre 22 .**

La nuit avait été compliquée et tourmenté par des rêves et des cauchemars. Il s'était réveillé en nage à six heures du matin sans réussi à se rendormir. Il avait repensé à ses longues heures dans cette cabane, Lydia avait été son pilier, il avait eu peur pour elle, tout comme il avait eu peur pour Malia. Il en avait assez, oui assez de se prendre la tête et d'intensifier ce mal de crâne. Et pourtant, ça cogitait toujours autant dans sa tête.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva bien décidé à aller rendre visite à Scott. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa voiture fut garé dans son aller et il utilisa sa clef pour entrer dans la demeure. Ses jambes l'emmenaient instinctivement dans sa chambre où il découvrit un Scott bavant sur son oreiller. Au moins, lui arrivait à dormir. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber à côté de son meilleur ami ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller en sursaut.

Il se redressa au aguets mais quand il reconnu Stiles, il fronça les sourcils inquiet.

_ ca va?

_ Non. Répondit simplement Stiles.

Scott qui était encore à moitié endormi fut là, bien réveillé, il se redressa un peu dans son lit pour mieux observer son ami. Il semblait allait bien physiquement, aucune blessure apparente mis à part son plâtre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Stiles tourna son regard vers son ami, ce dernier avait vécu le grand amour avec Alysson avant de la perdre, puis, il y avait maintenant Kira. Pourquoi lui n'avait pas l'impression de vivre le même amour? Bon, il aimait Malia mais ça n'avait jamais été comme Scott et Alysson.

_ Parle Stiles, tu m'angoisses là! S'inquiétant réellement Scott.

_ Si Alysson était encore là, tu serais encore avec elle ou avec Kira?

Le loup fronça les sourcils, qu'elle drôle de question, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller observant son plafond. Il se doutait que sa question avait un rapport avec Lydia et Malia mais franchement pouvait-il répondre à ça?

_ ça a un rapport avec Lydia?

Oui, il préférait changer de sujet, pensait à Alysson lui faisait mal, il l'aimait toujours et elle restera à jamais dans son cœur. Il sentit le regard de Stiles, il tourna son visage pour le fixer. Ce dernier semblait complètement paumé.

_ Elle est venu et elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi.

Ok, chose qu'il avait rêvé toute sa vie mais qui là, tombait mal, Scott comprenait amplement, son meilleur ami était dans de beau drap.

_ Et toi tu en as toujours pour elle?

Silence, bien sûr qu'il en avait, Scott le savait, Lydia était son grand amour, il en était certain. Pourtant ses derniers mois n'avaient pas étés évident pour le jeune homme et il le sentait perdu. Le fait qu'il vient dans sa chambre aussi tôt le lui prouvait, il y avait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arriver de débarquer ici à une heure pareille. A vrai dire, ses derniers temps, ils s'étaient un peu éloignés. ça lui coûtait de l'admettre mais s'était la vérité, il n'était plus aussi présent pour son ami et à cause de ça, ça lui avait presque coûté la vie et à plusieurs reprises.

Stiles lui était plongé dans ses songes, avait-il des sentiments pour la belle blonde vénitienne? Bien sur que oui, mais était-il plus fort que ceux envers Malia?

_ Oui.

_ Et tu en as aussi pour Malia.

_ Ouais.

_ D'où ta question. Ajouta Scott.

Stiles se redressa, se passant une main fatigué sur le visage.

_ Tout est devenu si compliquer. Souffla-t-il lasse.

Scott fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas voir Stiles dans cet état.

_ ça va finir par se tasser.

_ J'ai l'impression que ses blessures ne vont jamais guérir et puis tu ajoutes ça, Lydia qui m'aime, Malia qui n'ose plus me toucher. Et le fait qu'une seule journée de cours ma complètement lessivé et que ses maux de têtes ne veulent plus me quitter! J'en ai marre. Et puis, à cause de moi mon père doit une fortune à l'hôpital, comment il va payer?

Oh oui, en réalité il n'y avait pas que Lydia, bon, cette histoire était bien ancré dans son cerveau et il était paumé mais il y avait tous le reste. Ce séjour à l'hôpital, la rééducation, les douleurs, voir le regard de Malia face à sa cicatrice. Cette mine inquiète sur le visage de son père. C'était un tout!

Scott se redressa à son tour l'observant avec gravité, jamais il n'avait pensé que son ami souffrait autant que ce soit de ses blessures ou de tous le reste. Il commença alors par lui prendre sa main, lui enlevant un peu de douleurs. Sûrement se mal de crâne. Stiles le remercia d'un regard puis, il reprit...

_ Ton père va trouver une solution.

_ J'en sais rien.

_ C'est un malin et pour le reste, le temps va t'aider et si tu as besoin je suis là! Même si c'est pour t'enlever une mini douleur de je ne sais quoi.

Stiles le scruta longuement, ça lui faisait du bien de lui parler, ça lui manquait.

_ Merci.

_ Je sais qu'il y a eu des tensions entre nous. Théo nous à pas mal retourné mais aujourd'hui je suis là! Et franchement, je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher d'un semelle.

Stiles eu un rictus, il est vrai que depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma, Scott avait toujours était derrière lui.

_ Je peux finir ma nuit ici? Répliqua-t-il.

Scott en eu un sourire et il acquiesça volontiers.

* * *

Stiles avait fini les cours, encore une journée éreintante mais ça avait été mieux que la veille, il avait croisé Lydia à un cours, leurs regards s'étaient croisés mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et tout le restant du cours, il avait observé sa belle chevelure se posant tout un tas de questions. Une fois à la maison et dans sa chambre, il remarqua la présence de Malia. Elle était sur son lit, un stylo jaune dans la bouche et le rouge entrain de surligner des phrases dans un livre.

_ Hey. Souffla-t-il.

_ Salut! Souffla-t-elle après avoir cracher le stylo.

Elle l'observa s'asseoir sur le lit, il semblait tourmenté, elle le sentait, quelque chose le tracassait et mine de rien, elle pensait savoir ce que s'était, alors, elle referma son livre et s'installa à côté de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle en le toisant.

Stiles redressa le visage pour lui faire face, la question qui tuait. Pouvait-il lui mentir? Cette situation allait finir par avoir sa peau.

_ Rien. répondit-il en un froncement de sourcils.

_ Connerie, tu pus cette odeur . Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Oui, elle le savait et son petit doigt lui disait que ça avait un rapport avec Lydia. Elle savait qu'il y avait un problème entre eux et même peut-être plus que ça.

Stiles quant à lui, observa ses prunelles auburn, son cœur se serra. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir...

_ C'est Lydia.

_ Oui et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? L'encouragea-t-elle.

Là, le jeune homme baissa le visage peu fier de lui, il allait créer de la tension entre lui et elle et sûrement entre elle et Lydia mais il ne pouvait plus lui mentir.

_ Tu te souviens à l'hôpital, Lydia est venu me voir très peu de fois.

_ Oui.

_ Et bien, la première fois, elle m'a embrassé.

Il leva le regard timidement pour voir la réaction de Malia, cette dernière restait à le fixer, sa mine sembla assez renfrogné, quoi de plus normal? Ok, elle se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre eux mais de la à entendre ça, ce n'était pas plaisant.

_ Tu as répondu à ce baisé? Finit-elle par demander.

Stiles leva les sourcils, il avait été pris par surprise mais au fond oui, il avait un peu répondu et apprécier le bref moment.

_ ça été vite et puis...

_ La réponse est oui alors. Le coupa-t-elle calmement.

_ Je suis désolé Malia.

Elle leva les épaules, elle comprenait mieux le comportement de la rouquine avec elle. Elle s'était un peu éloigné depuis ce jour.

_ Pourquoi elle t'évite? Reprit-elle pour comprendre.

Oui, elle l'évitait, là, elle comprenait mais pourquoi éviter Stiles? Si elle l'embrassait c'est qu'elle le voulait alors pourquoi s'éloigner d'une personne qu'on aime?

_ Elle n'était pas sur de ses sentiments.

_ Et aujourd'hui?

Le ton calme de Malia ne rassurait guère Stiles, il la trouvait trop calme, elle le fixait durement mais elle qui était si sanguin été trop posé.

_ Elle veut retrouver son meilleur ami ou plus si je le veux.

Il jouait réellement franc jeu et il vit une étincelle dans le regard de la jeune fille, sa mâchoire s'était serrée, elle le savait. Son amant avait couru après Lydia de nombreuses années sans jamais qu'elle ne s'intéresse à lui. Elle ne ferait jamais le poids face à elle et puis avait-elle vraiment envie de faire le poids. Elle n'osait plus le toucher. Cette cicatrice lui rappelait trop de chose. Cette ville, elle avait besoin de souffler. Elle l'aimait, ça s'était sur et certain mais beaucoup de chose s'était passé cette année. Entre Théo, la bête, la Louve, Stiles et maintenant Lydia qui interférait entre eux.

_ Et toi tu le veux? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

Elle n'avait pas fini avec ces questions? Il l'aimait elle et il aimait Lydia, l'une ou l'autre, il ne pouvait pas choisir.

_ Je suis avec toi la question ne se pose pas.

Stiles lui prit la main, elle par contre se mordit la lèvre, ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre. Mais au fond, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Depuis toutes ses années auprès du groupe, elle avait toujours remarqué cette alchimie entre Stiles et Lydia. C'est deux là avait un truc, néanmoins, elle ne s'était jamais inquiété pour son couple. Elle posa sa seconde main sur la sienne, elle resta à le scruter...

_ La question se pose même si tu es avec moi, et en répondant ça, tu as répondu. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas trop, ou voulait-elle en venir? Il senti sa paume sur sa joue. Elle lui offrit un doux baisé avant de reprendre...

_ Tu l'aimes Stiles, tu la toujours aimé. On a eu une années difficile et pour être honnête, je pense avoir besoin de m'éloigner.

_ Quoi? Pourquoi?

Oui là, il était complètement paumé, d'abord, il pensait qu'elle était jalouse, qu'elle allait le tuer. Elle avait eu cette lueur de Coyotte dans le regard à son annonce du baisé et là, elle lui disait vouloir rompre?

Malia baissa le regard, elle y réfléchissait depuis peu. Elle l'aimait, il sera toujours dans son cœur. Mais elle avait besoin de se pardonner. Leur couple n'arrivait à rien, à peine, elle le toucher qu'elle repensait à sa mère.

_ Tu le vois bien, à peine je te touche à cet endroit que je me refroidis! Ce n'est pas normal, tu n'y es pour rien, mais je m'en veux et.. je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin dans savoir plus sur moi, sur mes origines. Sur les Coyotes.

_ En t'éloignant tu parlais de Beacon Hills?

_ Je reviendrais.

Stiles resta à la scruter incrédule, il ne voulait pas la voir partir loin de lui. Seule avec des coyotes inconnu. Il se doutait bien que certain était méchant et ils pourraient lui faire du mal.

_ Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Reprit-il d'une petite voix.

Ca fit sourire sa belle, elle trouvait ça touchant, ça prouvait qu'elle comptait pour lui et c'est ce qui lui importait mais elle le savait. Peu importe leur sentiment, il méritait le mieux et ce n'était certainement pas elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, la soirée n'était pas fini, elle n'était pas encore partie et elle avait bien envie de profiter encore de lui un peu.

Alors, elle l'embrassa tendrement, ce dernier y répondit et bien vite leur baisé fut plus fougueux et la nuit promettait d'être longue.


	23. Chapter 23

Bon, voilà le dernier chapitre. Je ne suis pas forcement fier de la fin mais bon, il fallait bien la finir un jour. Et surtout, finir de la posté alors qu'il y a bel lurette que tout était écris.

Donc, je voudrais remercier tout mes petits lectures, tous ceux qui m'on laissé des petits commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir. Alors un gros merci à vous et encore un gros désolé pour moi.

Bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **. Chapitre 23 .**

Deux mois étaient passés depuis le départ de Malia, Stiles s'y faisait difficilement, elle lui manquait et il gardait contact avec elle régulièrement. Scott et lui se voyait très couramment, comme à la bonne vieille époque, ça lui faisait du bien. Son plâtre était enfin enlevé et il avait reprit depuis peu les entraînements de la cross. Tout revenait peu à peu à la normal sauf une chose. Lydia et lui.

Il avait beau savoir qu'entre eux tout était possible, il ne pouvait pas. Vis à vis de Malia et de lui même. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne lui en voulait plus pour la période de l'hôpital mais leur rapport n'était plus comme avant. Ils se parlaient mais sans plus que ça. Scott avait bien remarqué ce froid entre eux. Lydia prenait sur elle mais il avait remarquer se regard pendant les cours, elle l'observait quand lui ne la regarder pas et bizarrement, Stiles en faisait autant.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ils n'avaient pas encore sautés le pas, Stiles. Oui, il était la réponse, s'était lui qui bloquer, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait de Lydia, il changeait de sujet. Pourquoi?

Aujourd'hui, il avait bien l'attention de lui en parler et hors de question qu'il le lâche la dessus. Liam lui avait prêter un jeu vidéo et Stiles et lui était entrain d'y jouer.

_ Hey, t'as pas le droit de faire ça! Maugréa Stiles alors que Scott lui avait assommer son guerrier.

_ C'est le jeu! Répliqua son acolyte tout sourire.

Stiles se renfrogna, d'habitude, c'est lui qui gagnait à ce genre de jeu.

_ Oh faite, t'as vu Lydia aujourd'hui? Ajouta Scott tout innocent.

_ Non.

_ Etrange, on a tous eu le même cours!

Stiles leva les yeux de l'écran pour lui faire face, pourquoi il l'embêtait avec la rouquine? Voyant ça mine, l'alpha reprit.

_ Ok, je me rend mais franchement, vous allez vous éviter encore combien de temps?

_ Je l'évite pas.

_ Stiles! Vous vous parlez même plus. Ou très peu quand on se retrouve tous ensemble.

_ Les choses ont changés.

Scott se mordit la lèvre agacé, pourquoi son meilleur pote agissait ainsi? Lydia avait ouvert son cœur, chose que cet abruti avait toujours attendu et voilà qu'il jouait à l'autruche?

_ C'est à cause de Malia? Tenta-t-il.

_ Je suis venu jouait ou assister à un interrogatoire? Râla-t-il.

_ Répond- moi!

_ Sinon quoi?

Rah, qu'est-ce que cet abruti pouvait être têtu parfois mais Scott n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

_ Je ne veux que ton bien ok. Malia est partie, ok tu l'aimais et c'est pas évident mais la vie continu. Et merde quoi, je vous vois en cours, vous vous regardez et pas comme de simple ami alors désolé de tenter de te réveiller.

Stiles resta à le scruter, il n'avait pas tord mais il avait peur et il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

_ On peut jouer maintenant?

Il remarqua le regard noir de son ami mais ce dernier obtempéra en marmonnant pour lui-même.

* * *

Voyant que les choses ne bougeaient toujours pas après une semaines, Scott avait mis en place un stratagème avec ses amis pour que Stiles et Lydia ne se retrouve qu'à deux avec un espoir que les choses se débloque. Bon dans le meilleur cas, qu'ils finissent ensemble sinon, qu'ils redeviennent de vrai amis car la, la situation commençait à lui pesait.

Alors, il avait donner rendez-vous à Stiles au parc et Kira avait fait de même avec Lydia sauf qu'au final, Stiles faisait le pied de grue au point de rendez-vous mais toujours pas de Scott. En même temps ce dernier n'était pas voir jamais à l'heure.

_ Stiles?

Cette voix, il la connaissait, ce n'était pas Scott, non, elle était belle et bien plus mélodieuse et elle provenait de derrière lui. Il se retourna et fit face à Lydia qui semblait surprise de le voir.

_ Hey! Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Et tout comme la jeune fille, il comprenait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il en soupira en s'installant sur un banc. La jeune fille elle, resta debout les mains le long de son corps. Que devait-elle faire? Partir? Ou rester? Elle ne savait plus comment agir avec le jeune homme.

_ Je suis désolé pour Malia. Finit-elle par dire.

Oui, elle ne le lui avait jamais dit et elle était persuader que s'était de sa faute alors il valait mieux tard que jamais. Stiles la toisa, elle était toujours aussi jolie, un maquillage léger, les cheveux attachés, une jolie robe et des talons qui m'était en valeur ses jambes.

_ Ne le sois pas, s'était son choix.

_ Oui mais...

_ T'inquiète ce n'est pas à cause de toi. S'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

La rouquin ouvrit la bouche et la referma, elle était surprise, elle pensait que son silence durant ses jours était à cause de ça. Qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir fait fuir Malia et là, il lui disait que non?

_ Tant mieux.

Nouveau silence, Stiles semblait observer quelque chose au loin, se sentant mal à l'aise, elle préféra tourner les talons, sachant très bien que Kira ne viendrait pas.

_ Je vais te laisser. à la prochaine.

Stiles acquiesça, pourquoi agissait-il comme ça avec elle? Il l'observa s'éloigné et soudain, il se traita. Ok, il avait eu besoin de temps mais il l'a eu, là, elle était magnifique, sublime même et il la laisser partir ? Non mais réveille toi!

Soudainement, il se leva de son banc et se mit à courir après elle, sa main attrapa avec délicatesse son bras...

_ Attend.

Lydia se retourna lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension, ce dernier la scrutait intensément, son regard vira entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, ses mains étaient d'un seul coup moite mais il prit son courage à deux mains et il approcha son visage du sien et ses lèvres finirent par rencontrer celle de la rouquine. Il l'embrassa timidement mais quand cette dernière répondit à sa pression, il fit glisser ses mains sur sa tailles alors que le baissé se fit plus intense.

A bout de souffle, il se redressa sans la lâcher des yeux, cette dernière avait prit de la couleur et son regard était surprit mais elle finit par lui offrir un sourire.

_ Je suis désolé. Ajouta-t-il.

_ Pour quoi?

Elle était toujours dans ses bras, il ne s'était pas décollé et elle admettait s'y sentir bien.

_ D'avoir été si long et si con.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire, il est vrai qu'il avait mis du temps mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait ses raisons, elle les respectait et puis, elle appréciait. Il avait respecté Malia tout comme elle.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

Et cette fois, c'est elle qui alla l'embrasser...

Plus loin dans le parc, Scott scrutait avec Kira et il eut un bref sourire sur ses lèvres en dévisageant sa belle.

_ Il était temps.

Les deux compères rigolaient avant de s'éloigner pour laisser plus d'intimité à ce nouveau couple.


	24. Epilogue

. Epilogue .

Il était heureux, sa vie avait réellement reprit son court et elle était même dix fois mieux qu'auparavant. Il allait bien, ses amis allaient bien et Lydia et lui était plus que heureux. Ils avaient retrouvait leur lien et plus que ça.

Le point noir, s'était leur dette à l'hôpital, son père remboursait peu à peu et Stiles l'y aidait en ayant trouver un petit boulot dans un garage.

Malia allait bien, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle disait dans ses messages, elle en apprenait plus sur elle et ses pouvoirs. Elle avait même réussi à se retransformer en coyote.


End file.
